Undisclosed Desires
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Deux journaux différents, deux chroniqueurs, mais la même rubrique. Entre eux, tous les coups bas sont permis. Mais dans le fond, est-ce une réelle rivalité ou bien un moyen de cacher une attirance mutuelle et indéniable ? UA, SasuSaku & autres couples
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Ah si j'étais Masashi Kishimoto… Je serais plein aux as, adulé de tous… Vive les lubies !

**Couples **: SasuSaku évidemment, mention d'un SakuNeji (Neji est sexy), et d'autres couples à venir...

La grippe… j'aime pas… mais j'aime aussi ! Yo les gens :D je suis de nouveau en forme, oui en une semaine je crois que ma vitamine C a fait effet après, et non quand j'en avais besoin -_-

Mais ce n'est pas grave, puisque cela me permet de publier ma nouvelle fic ^^ que j'espère vous apprécierez, accueillons à bras ouverts notre petite dernière, la 10e de la famille ! (encore un peu de fièvre, ne m'en veuillez pas ;) ) Humour, romance et peut-être une touche d'érotisme sont au rendez-vous… Rrr, vous allez adulez :P

Sur ce, place au chapitre introductif !

* * *

_**Undisclosed Desires.**_

« Ce sale type… vociférai-je, mes mains se crispant peu à peu sur le journal que je tenais dans mes mains.

Affalée dans le fauteuil de mon bureau, j'épluchais ligne par ligne, mot pour mot l'article d'un quotidien. De _ce_ quotidien. La rubrique « _actualité_ », qui portait mieux la mention de « _ragots en tout genre_ » s'étalait devant mes yeux, me forçant à les plisser de plus en plus à force de sentir mon humeur dégringoler à son plus bas niveau. Bien qu'il ne fut qu'à peine dix heures, je n'avais qu'une seule envie à présent, me recoucher.

Lorsque l'une de mes collègues était entrée en trombe dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion, je savais déjà que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. On ne dérange pas une chroniqueuse en plein boulot sans raison. Enfin, dire que je travaillais est un euphémisme, mais tout de même. Et je n'avais même pas eu besoin d'attendre qu'elle parle pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Ce type… avait _recommencé._

Sur le coup, je ne sus exactement quelle expression se dessina sur mon visage mais vu l'air effrayé qu'arbora subitement Hyuuga Hinata, je compris que mes sourcils devaient s'être froncés comme jamais et que mes yeux lançaient probablement des éclairs. Puis elle m'avait tendu le journal en tremblant un peu et je l'avais presque aussitôt déplié, sans même prendre la peine de la remercier. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin, je connaissais le numéro de la page qui m'intéressait par cœur. Page trois. Je le savais parfaitement, puisque c'était _moi_ qui était l'inquisitrice de cette initiative au sein même de _notre_ journal, ce _parasite_ n'avait fait que me plagier dans le _sien_. Puis mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le dit article, et j'avais eu peine à déglutir.

« _Qui va à la chasse perd sa place ! Il est clairement évident que cette chère Haruno Sakura ne devait s'attendre à un tel rebondissement dans le choix de la très célèbre Ko Seina* pour l'interviewer. En effet, la célèbre artiste aux œuvres mondialement réputées a laissé le soin de son interview au chroniqueur vedette du Yomiuri Shimbun**, Uchiwa Sasuke, jugeant préférable de choisir ce journal pour assurer sa promotion, et notamment sa dernière exposition au sein même de Tokyo. Un revers de la médaille pour l'Asahi Shimbun**, qui devait pourtant en être le principal inquisiteur. Espérons que les talents ô combien connus de tous de la très célèbre chroniqueuse en intéressent d'autres à l'avenir…_

_Uzumaki. N »_

Inspirant un grand coup, je serrais un peu plus fort le journal et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce accentua davantage le bruit du papier froissé. Je voyais nettement Hinata tordre ses mains dans mon champ de vision, mais il me fallait du temps pour avaler la pilule. J'étais _énervée_, bien trop énervée pour esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire à son égard en guise de remerciement. Après tout, si elle ne m'avait pas apporté ce torchon, j'aurais été ridiculisée par la suite. Je devais la remercier pour deux choses donc. Ce qui m'agaçait le plus dans cette histoire – hormis le fait que cet _enfoiré de première_ m'avait volé mon interview – était le nom qui figurait en bas de l'article.

« Cet hypocrite n'a même pas la décence de signer lui-même ses propres articles, non il préfère envoyer un de ses larbins ! grinçai-je entre mes dents.

— C-comment ça ? balbutia Hinata devant moi.

— Ce truc qui se prétend être un article. Ce n'est pas Uzumaki Naruto qui l'a écrit, oh non. S'il pensait que je n'allais pas reconnaître son cynisme cet espèce de…

— Tu veux dire… que c'est Uchiwa Sasuke qui l'a écrit ?

— Evidemment ! Il n'y a que lui pour me pourrir la vie de cette manière. Le salopard, il a eu le culot de me voler mon interview ! »

Je soupirais en laissant échapper un juron entre mes dents puis passais une main dans mes cheveux, particulièrement agacée. Oh oui, _il_ m'agaçait… Comment avait-il pu oser me devancer de cette manière ? C'était lâche et en même temps cela lui ressemblait tellement que je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi j'essayais de trouver par quelconque moyen il m'avait volé mon entretien avec Ko Seina. Depuis le temps que je cravachais pour en obtenir un bon sang ! Et _lui_, lui avait le toupet de débarquer de nulle part et de me voler le beau rôle… Comme si le Yomiuri Shimbun n'était pas assez connu pour être le meilleur des journaux ! Je lâchais un faible gémissement en imaginant quelle allait être la réaction de mon patron, Hyuuga Neji. Si j'avais des envies de meurtre envers Uchiwa Sasuke, nul doute que lui allait en avoir à mon égard ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi m'étais-je réveillée ce matin ?

« Il va me falloir une cafetière entière pour digérer ce truc. Merci de me l'avoir apporté Hinata, je suis sûre que si tu ne m'avais pas prévenue, j'aurais été la risée de tout Tokyo sans même m'en apercevoir !

— Haha, tu exagères un peu Sakura. Tu es certaine que c'est lui qui l'a rédigé ?

— Aucun doute là-dessus, répliquai-je en sentant mon humeur devenir exécrable. J'imagine déjà l'exultation qui doit se lire sans peine sur son visage à ce crétin. Tss, comme si j'avais besoin de ça…

— Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une tasse de café ? Au moins ça te remettrait d'aplomb. »

Je tournais la tête vers Hinata et la gratifiais d'un sourire, n'ayant cependant pas envie de la déranger davantage. Elle venait déjà de me rendre un énorme service, et moi au moins, je ne m'abaissais pas à prendre un larbin pour effectuer le sale boulot à ma place !

« Hum… Je te remercie mais je vais y aller moi-même, et puis de toute manière je dois passer par le bureau de… »

La sonnerie du téléphone me coupa brusquement dans le flot de mes paroles, et je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au combiné, sachant parfaitement qui pouvait m'appeler à une heure pareille. J'imaginais déjà le sourire cynique qui devait se dessiner sur ses lèvres, pleinement satisfait du coup foireux dont je venais d'écoper. Je vis Hinata me jeter un bref sourire pour m'informer qu'elle s'en allait et je lui répondis par un signe de la tête, avant de m'asseoir confortablement dans mon fauteuil. Je prenais mon temps pour replacer une mèche derrière mon oreille gauche puis attrapais enfin le combiné pour le porter à mon oreille.

« J'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voulez pas de mon petit cadeau, mademoiselle Haruno. »

Bingo. J'avais bien vu juste sur la provenance de cet appel. Il n'y avait que _cette_ voix qui pouvait m'insupporter autant. Cette voix si _grave_, si _détachée_, comme s'il était au dessus de tous. Cette voix si _agaçante_ à mes oreilles, dotée d'une sensualité sans pareille qui à chaque fois transperçait chaque pore de ma peau pour me plonger dans un frisson… assez _déconcertant_.

« Monsieur Uchiwa, répondis-je à voix haute. J'étais loin de me douter que vous prendriez le temps de m'appeler, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de me _prévenir._

— Vous m'en voyez ravi alors. Savoir que le simple fait de vous appeler procure autant d'émotion dans votre voix… Enervée ? »

Je décollais aussitôt l'appareil pour maugréer le premier juron qui me venait à l'esprit pour qualifier cet énergumène qui se jouait lamentablement de ma personne. L'expression « _connard fini_ » clignotait comme une évidence et j'inspirais profondément avant de reporter le combiné à mon oreille.

« Je dirais plutôt agacée. Surprise aussi.

— Surprise ?

— Oui. Utiliser le nom de votre sous-fifre pour éviter que l'on ne reconnaisse votre main… Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé cela assez limite, surtout venant de votre part. Je dirais même que je suis assez déçue.

— J'en suis désolé. Je voulais éviter une émeute inutile en utilisant le nom d'un de mes collègues, mais ne vous en faites pas. A l'avenir je n'oublierais pas de signer mes articles, répliqua sa voix dans une intonation légèrement ironique. »

S'il était en face de moi, je lui aurais sans aucun doute asséné la plus belle gifle de toute sa vie. Le genre de gifle qu'il n'aurait pas oublié de sitôt, mais qui m'aurait offert la satisfaction d'avoir remis à sa place ce crétin.

« Mademoiselle Haruno ?

— Excusez-moi je réfléchissais, marmonnai-je en serrant les poings. Et sinon, comment vous y êtes vous pris ?

— Comment je m'y suis pris pour ?

— Ne faites pas l'ignorant. Obtenir un entretien avec Ko Seita m'a demandé des mois, plusieurs dizaines de coup de téléphone à son agent et un cachet d'un certain montant par l'entreprise. Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas usé d'un quelconque stratagème pour me devancer et me _voler_ mon interview. »

Le rire grave qui s'échappa du combiné me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et je fus réellement heureuse que personne ne puisse voir à quoi je ressemblais lorsque j'étais à ce point en colère. Il se foutait parfaitement de ma gueule et je ne supportais pas cela. Surtout venant de sa part.

« A votre avis ? reprit-il en cessant peu à peu de rire.

— Je ne sais pas quelles sont vos méthodes Uchiwa. Méthodes que je devine sans peine _douteuses_.

— Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas si irritée. Voyons, vous n'avez réellement pas une petite idée ?

— J'attends votre réponse.

— Le charme mademoiselle Haruno. Un simple sourire de ma part a suffit à la faire changer de bord, ne trouvez-vous pas cela incroyable ?

— Vous voulez dire… que vous lui avez promis une nuit torride en échange de son interview ? m'écriai-je complètement abasourdie.

— Hum… Disons qu'on a convenu d'un commun accord elle et moi. »

Sans voix, je demeurais sans voix à l'entente de ses dernières phrases. Il avait acheté son entretien… juste par son physique ? C'était impossible, Ko Seita ne pouvait pas être stupide et ignorante à ce point-là ? Et lui, comment pouvait-il aller jusqu'au point de se vendre à cette femme ? Malheureusement, il semblait que ce fusse bel et bien le cas… Je nageais tout bonnement en plein délire !

« Vous n'êtes pas vexée tout de même ?

— Vexée ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! hurlai-je au combiné. Je suis tout simplement outrée vous voulez dire ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi vil et…

— Tous les moyens sont bons à prendre vous savez, rétorqua-t-il à l'autre bout. Ne me dites pas que vous n'auriez pas usé de vos charmes pour obtenir un interview auprès d'un célèbre acteur ou autre playboy…

— Vous êtes vraiment...

— Malsain ? Hn, je le reconnais. Toujours est-il que j'ai gagné, et que madame Seita ne changera sûrement pas d'avis. Ne vous en faites pas, j'appellerais votre patron pour lui présenter mes plus plates excuses.

— Gardez vos excuses pour quelqu'un qui voudra bien les entendre ! répliquai-je en criant de plus belle. Et je doute que monsieur Hyuuga daigne vous écouter !

— C'est sûr, il vous écoutera davantage en contrepartie d'un petit tour _sous_ son bureau. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sur le coup et je sentis le rouge monter lentement à mes joues. Ce type… Il voulait réellement ma mort. Et la _sienne_ y compris.

« Rassurez-vous mademoiselle Haruno. Je n'oserais déranger le grand patron de l'Asahi Shimbun sans raison valable.

— Je vous défends tout simplement de passer ne serait-ce qu'un appel à son bureau. Vous m'avez comprise ?

— Assurément. Bon, ce n'est pas que notre conversation m'ennuie mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire, entre autre rappeler Ko pour décider de la date de notre entrevue. Sans rancune ? ajouta-t-il un soupçon amusé.

— Allez vous faire voir, répondis-je sèchement avant de raccrocher sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. »

Une fois que je fus sûre que le combiné était bien remis à sa place, j'enfouis mon visage entre mes bras et m'autorisai à pousser un long cri de détresse et d'amertume. Au moins j'évacuais en quelque sorte la frustration et la haine que je ressentais à l'égard de cette vermine qui représentait à l'heure actuelle mon plus grand rival.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes – et surtout ma colère _passablement_ atténuée – je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte pour sortir de mon bureau. A peine eussé-je poussé la porte que plusieurs paires de yeux se braquèrent dans ma direction, me replongeant à nouveau dans une noirceur sans égale. J'ignorais complètement ces commères qui n'avaient visiblement rien d'autre à faire que me dévisager et entrais dans la salle de pause, tombant nez à nez avec No Sabaku Temari, une autre de mes collègues et à la tête de la rubrique « _féminine_ » du journal.

« Oh Sakura ça va ? J'ai lu l'article du Yomiuri, ce sont vraiment des enfoirés !

— Je ne te le fais pas dire… soupirai-je en me servant une tasse de café bien serré. Je t'en sers un ?

— Non merci, si j'en avale encore un seul je ne vais pas arrêter d'aller aux toilettes ! Déjà que je suis en retard pour mon article de demain…

— Il porte sur quoi ? demandai-je, avalant une longue gorgée brûlante qui me donna l'impression d'être chauffée à blanc au niveau de ma gorge.

— La manière dont les femmes sont perçues dans les publicités, presse et télévision. Un énorme débat en somme, j'ai du pain sur la planche ! répondit-elle en soupirant profondément.

— J'imagine bien…

— Et toi alors ? Tu comptes demander l'avis de Neji avant de répliquer ?

— Comment ça ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas laisser ce dom juan de Uchiwa Sasuke te piquer ton interview sans rien faire ! Il faut que tu ripostes à ta manière Sakura, et ta meilleure arme, c'est ta plume, s'écria-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. »

Vu sous cet angle, c'était extrêmement brillant. Utiliser ma rubrique pour descendre ce séducteur me tentait énormément, c'était même une idée grandiose ! Le Japon ainsi que le monde entier verrait alors à quel point sa réputation de chroniqueur de talent n'est construite que sur des conquêtes d'un soir et des liaisons plus ou moins espacées. Temari avait raison, il était hors de question que je le laisse me marcher sur les plates bandes sans réagir ! Cependant, je doutais fortement que Neji allait me laisser entreprendre cette revanche sans broncher… que nous ayons une liaison ou non.

« Hum… C'est plus que tentant, mais Neji risque de…

— Pourquoi le lui dire ? Ecris ton article, envoie-le à l'imprimerie et hop ! Il a forcément du lire ce qu'Uchiwa a écrit sur toi, il ne dira rien...

— C'est mal le connaître… murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

— Sakura ! s'indigna Temari en roulant des yeux.

— D'accord, j'ai compris tu as gagné ! m'écriai-je en riant. J'ai carte blanche ?

— Vu ce qu'il a dit sur toi, largement ! »

J'esquissais une légère grimace et sortais de la salle avec ma tasse de café, lançant cette fois-ci des regards hostiles à tout ceux qui me reluquaient comme si j'étais une espèce de bête de foire. Puis je retournais à mon bureau et m'asseyais tranquillement dans mon fauteuil, avant de poser ma tasse non loin de mon clavier. C'était prendre le risque de m'énerver en repensant à cet idiot et de renverser le contenu de ma tasse sur mon ordinateur portable, mais peu importe, si ça devait arriver, je ne manquerais pas de lui envoyer la facture ! Enfin, je me redressais un peu sur mon siège et posais mes prunelles émeraudes sur l'écran. Je savais déjà quoi dire, cela se résumait à peu près à des insultes en tout genre à son égard. Mais éthique oblige, c'était tout simplement _inconcevable_. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et je me mis aussitôt à pianoter le clavier, les mots fusant les uns après les autres dans mon esprit.

« _Tous les moyens sont bons à prendre selon Uchiwa Sasuke. Serait-ce l'adage principal du chroniqueur le plus infidèle de la planète ? Qui sait, peut-être est-ce cela, la clé de son succès inébranlable auprès de la gente féminine et notamment ce qui lui vaudrait le titre d'écrivain de talent. Cet individu sans scrupule particulier n'hésite pas à se vendre pour obtenir un interview quelconque de la première célébrité dont il croise la route ! La belle image… Et ça se dit écrivain de talent ? Quelle boutade… N'importe qui à ce tarif peut se prétendre être le chroniqueur le plus en vu de tout le Japon, avis aux intéressés, une place est à pourvoir ! Espérons que son pouvoir de séduction ne lui joue pas de mauvais tours à l'avenir…_

_Haruno. S »_

Un rire machiavélique s'échappa de mes lèvres et je ne cherchais même pas à l'estomper. Non, j'étais bien trop fière de l'article que je venais de rédiger, et au fond de moi j'exultais d'avance à l'expression déconfite qu'il allait arborer sous peu. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Onze heures. Parfait ! J'étais largement dans mes temps, et j'avais assez d'avance pour rédiger mes autres articles. J'enregistrais mon texte et l'envoyais par la suite sur la boîte mail d'Hinata. Il me fallait son avis, j'en avais besoin. Mais bien trop nerveuse, j'avalais le restant de café et sortais à nouveau du bureau, claquant la porte sans ménagement.

Cette fois, aucun regard ne fusa dans ma direction et un sourire satisfait illumina mon visage. D'un pas assuré, je me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Hinata qui releva presque aussitôt la tête.

« Un problème Sakura ?

— Au contraire. Quand tu auras le temps, consulte tes mails, je t'ai envoyé l'article qu'il faudra faire paraître en gros dans ma rubrique.

— D-déjà ? demanda-t-elle, l'étonnement passant dans son regard nacré.

— C'est un article _spécial_. Une sorte de _revanche_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Oh… Mais Neji ?

— Ton cousin ne dira rien, lui affirmai-je dans un sourire forcé, pas entièrement convaincue par mes propres propos. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

— Très bien, je ferais part de ton choix à l'imprimerie alors.

— Merci, répondis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un petit rire. »

Enfin, je tournais les talons pour me diriger à nouveau vers la salle de pause afin de me resservir une nouvelle tasse de café, toujours aussi brûlant. J'en bus une petite gorgée et mon regard se posa malgré moi vers le journal posé en évidence près de la cafetière. Encore un traître qui lisait le Yomiuri… Souriant narquoisement, je posai ma tasse pour prendre le quotidien et le jetai dans la poubelle à côté. Une bonne chose de faite ! Puis je repris ma tasse et regagnais mon espace personnel, m'affalant à nouveau dans mon fauteuil dans un soupir de contentement. Je me tournais alors vers la fenêtre et scrutais le ciel complètement dégagé, comme si le climat s'accordait parfaitement à mon humeur.

« Prends-ça dans les dents Uchiwa, murmurai-je entre mes dents. On va voir lequel de nous deux est le plus _doué_ pour descendre l'autre. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

* _Ko Seina_ n'existe pas, _Ko_ étant le prénom que j'ai choisi pour faire une sorte d'hommage à _**Ambroisie**_ qui comprendra de quoi je veux parler )

** le _Yomiuri Shimbun_ et l'_Asahi Shimbun_ sont les quotidiens les plus lus au Japon, le Yomiuri devançant l'Asahi dans la publication, d'où la mention de ces deux quotidiens. Les sources proviennent de mon meilleur ami, Wikipédia de son nom x'D

* * *

Alors ? Avouez que ça laisse supposer de la joute verbale à gogo et des petits regards ô combien sadiques :') c'est tout moi ça…

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est notre gagne-pain en tant qu'auteur anonyme. Alala, vivement que j'écrive ma biographie moi :)

Je vous laisse et vous salue, ô lecteurs adulés \o/

Sadiquement diaboliquement vôtre, Mireba-gougoule-perverse-chan D (je l'avais pas utilisé depuis longtemps xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) je me réjouis des commentaires que j'ai eu, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir et m'a beaucoup motivée, même ceux de Lunch ne m'ont rien fait au final xD C'est pour cela que je publie la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours ;) ah pour celles qui me lisent et qui ne m'ont pas sur facebook. Je lance un sondage, quelle fiction voulez-vous en avoir la suite? Etant en mode remaniement scolaire donc plus de cours, je dois limiter l'écriture :/ donc dites moi ce que vous préférez ! Envoyez moi un MP ou par FB si vous voulez, le but étant que j'en ai le maximum pour me décider ensuite ^^ voilà voilà !

Sur ce, je laisse place à la lecture ;) enjoy reading

Navrée de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews ;_; là je publie à la va vite déjà ! Mais merci à tous, honnêtement, je me rattrape la prochaine fois promis :o

* * *

Mes doigts se tortillaient dans tous les sens, le stress montant un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Neji m'avait fait appeler à son bureau, il était précisément neuf heures quarante-six et j'attendais déjà depuis un quart d'heure devant la porte. La veille, Uchiwa m'avait appelée. La veille, j'avais lu son article puis j'avais répliqué à mon tour. J'avais entendu le rire d'Hinata depuis la salle de pause, j'en avais donc déduis que mon texte lui avait plu. Seulement voilà. Ce que je redoutais devait forcément arriver, et l'appel tranchant de mon patron avait suffit à me plonger dans une torpeur plutôt désagréable. Je n'avais fait que me défendre bon sang !

Le bruit de la porte me réveilla brusquement de mes songes et je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir qui sortait du bureau. Ce n'était que Rock Lee, le rédacteur en chef de la rubrique « _sport_ ». Je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage en m'apercevant, et j'avais du mal à savoir si ce sourire était du au fait qu'il me voyait, ou plutôt à ce qu'il m'attendait.

« Sakura ! s'exclama t-il en me serrant la main. J'ai lu ton article ce matin, c'était plutôt…

— Dis-moi la vérité, le coupai-je aussitôt. Il est furieux je suppose ?

— Euh… _Furieux_ n'est pas le terme exact. Je dirais plutôt _amer_. »

Amer ? C'était encore pire que ce que je craignais ! Un long cri plaintif résonna dans mon esprit, mais je me forçais à sourire, sachant parfaitement que j'allais avoir droit à une sanction. Neji n'était le genre d'homme à faire une exception.

« Haha, ne t'en fais pas ! Au pire il criera un peu, mais rien de bien méchant, je le connais bien. Et puis entre nous, j'ai trouvé ton article excellent ! Ça lui apprendra à cet Uchiwa !

— Merci Lee… murmurai-je. Tu crois qu'il faut que j'attende qu'il m'appelle ou je peux entrer ?

— Non, il t'attend. Courage, ça va bien se passer, ajouta t-il en levant son pouce pour me rassurer. »

J'esquissais un infime sourire puis inspirant un grand coup, passais à côté de Lee et frappais à la porte. Un bref « _entrez_ » suivit la seconde d'après et m'armant de courage, je poussais la porte et la refermais doucement.

Neji était debout devant la fenêtre, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son costume lui seyait à merveille pour ne pas changer, et ses cheveux descendaient en cascade dans son dos, sans qu'une mèche ne soit décalée, rien. Sa beauté me sidérait toujours autant. Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse, je n'étais pas là pour le dévorer du regard ! Et même, Neji ne m'appartenait _pas_.

« Tu m'as faite demandée ? murmurai-je d'une petite voix, tout en fixant le bout de mes escarpins. »

Je l'entendis aussitôt soupirer avant de se tourner vers moi, son regard nacré me balayant littéralement sur place. Ses yeux étaient particulièrement froids, j'avais peine à croire qu'il puisse être le cousin d'Hinata. Son regard à elle était tellement chaleureux à côté de celui du sien. Ce qui me dépitait le plus était que j'avais choisi avec un soin tout particulier ma tenue. Pas non plus provocante, juste ce qu'il fallait pour tenter de l'_amadouer_ ne serait-ce qu'un peu par mes atouts. Il avait beau être à la tête d'un des journaux les plus lus au monde, il n'en restait pas moins un homme !

« Assieds-toi, m'ordonna t-il sèchement en désignant la chaise devant son bureau. »

Je m'exécutais sans oser lui jeter un regard, et me calais dans la chaise en tortillant toujours mes doigts, les jambes croisées offrant ainsi à sa vue une infime partie de ma peau. Tout était bon à prendre ! Quoique… Je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de produire l'effet escompté. Quoique… Je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de produire l'effet escompté. Là, je commençais à regretter _partiellement_ le coup que j'avais mis en scène. Tout ça était de la faute à Uchiwa ! J'entendis brièvement Neji s'asseoir à son tour et je m'autorisais à lever un œil vers lui pour voir l'expression de son visage. Son regard était fixé sur deux journaux et je reconnus sans peine le numéro du Yomiuri de la veille et le nôtre, datant d'aujourd'hui. La même page trois pour les deux.

« Tu comptes me fournir une explication sur cet article j'espère ? lâcha t-il d'une voix sèche. »

Et voilà, c'en était fini de moi. Le ton de sa voix me faisait froid dans le dos, j'avais seulement envie de m'enfuir de son bureau à toutes jambes. Pourquoi avais-je écouté Temari en fin de compte ? Mais surtout, pourquoi je redoutais tant sa colère ? Je déglutis avec peine et ouvris péniblement la bouche pour parler.

« Je… C'était euh…

— Ecoute Sakura, m'interrompit-il en soupirant à nouveau. Je vais être clair, tes petites joutes verbales avec Uchiwa Sasuke n'ont en aucun cas à interférer sur notre entreprise. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

— Neji je…

— Tu as peut-être une explication _convaincante_ à me fournir pour m'expliquer ceci ? s'écria t-il en frappant la paume de sa main sur mon article. »

Mon cœur fit un bond au même moment où sa main s'abattit sur son bureau, glaçant mon sang au point que j'avais presque envie de me ruer dans les toilettes pour vomir. C'était la première fois que je voyais une telle expression de colère dans son regard, et je devais avouer que j'étais _littéralement_ effrayée. Ses yeux nacrés que j'avais pourtant toujours trouvé si envoûtants, me renvoyaient réellement l'amertume qui bouillonnait en lui. Parce que oui, je voyais bien qu'il se contenait pour ne pas totalement exploser. Peut-être était-ce en quelque sorte un traitement de faveur de sa part, je ne pouvais pas en être _entièrement_ convaincue. Neji avait toujours été _indéchiffrable_ à mon sens.

Lentement, je vis son poing se serrer et je déglutis un peu plus, cherchant une quelconque phrase à dire pour détendre un tant soi peu l'atmosphère. C'était la seule idée qui me venait actuellement pour que sa colère s'atténue ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais que pouvais-je répliquer face à ce qu'il m'avait dit ? J'étais parfaitement consciente que mon acte était puéril, mais tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir d'avoir répliqué face à ce… _ce_… Je fermais les yeux pour réprimer ma fureur à la simple pensée de ce type. Non, je ne pouvais pas ne rien dire face à Neji. Je devais me défendre, et en y réfléchissant bien, mon geste était parfaitement _justifiable_.

« Neji, commençai-je doucement tout en rouvrant les yeux pour les poser dans les siens. Je reconnais que c'était réellement stupide de ma part d'agir sans ton consentement. Et je suis désolée d'avoir pu nuire au journal mais…

— Mais ? m'interrompit-il en me sondant avec cette même expression réprobatrice. »

Je luttais pour réprimer un frisson devant son regard et cessais brusquement de tordre mes doigts. Ce geste ne faisait que prouver mon sentiment de culpabilité, et puisque j'étais devant Neji, je devais agir normalement. Je devais tout simplement assumer.

« Mais tu ne peux ignorer le fait qu'Uchiwa Sasuke m'a littéralement insultée dans son article, repris-je, la voix un peu plus ferme. Ça ne relève même plus du domaine journalistique, mais personnel à ce niveau là. De toute manière tu as du lire mon article non ?

— En effet je l'ai lu. D'où tiens-tu ces propos d'ailleurs ?

— Mais de _lui-même_. Il m'a appelée hier, pour me ridiculiser un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Tu trouves cela normal peut-être ? ajoutai-je avec mépris.

— Je pense que tu n'avais pas à riposter de cette manière. Peut-être que lui peut se permettre de régler ses comptes au sein de sa rubrique mais…

— Alors tu lui donnes raison ? m'écriai-je en me levant, complètement outrée. »

Mon corps s'était mû sans mon autorisation et mon souffle était quelque peu saccadé. Je gardais mes yeux braqués sur Neji, sentant la colère me gagner de plus en plus. Etait-il sérieux ? Cela n'avait donc aucune importance qu'Uchiwa se soit foutu de moi ainsi ? Sidérée, j'étais tout simplement _consternée_ devant son comportement. J'étais d'accord pour dire que j'étais responsable de mes actes, mais tout de même, de là à prendre _son_ parti à _lui_ !

« Rassies-toi s'il te plaît. »

Me mordant la langue pour l'empêcher de se délier et de crier encore plus, je tombais lourdement sur la chaise, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Son regard ne cillait pas, il n'avait même pas l'air étonné que je m'énerve. Cela m'agaçait, j'avais le sentiment d'être _incomprise_. Et venant de la part de Neji, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer ma noirceur. Même si c'était lui, il n'était jamais resté de marbre _face_ à moi !

« Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer Sakura, c'est que ta petite comédie influence directement la fiabilité de l'Asahi. Si le Yomiuri n'a aucun scrupule à faire paraître de tel article, c'est son problème. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre d'incident qui peut avoir de lourdes conséquences, répondit-il, son regard se détachant de ma personne.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es du côté de ce…

— Uchiwa Sasuke a beau être la pire des enflures, il n'en reste pas moins un brillant chroniqueur. Je me moque de savoir quelles sont ses méthodes, c'est lui que ça regarde. Et je sais que tu as beaucoup donné pour pouvoir obtenir un entretien avec Ko Seina, mais tu dois te résoudre Sakura.

— Me résoudre ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. Je crois que tu ne saisis pas très bien la situation Neji…

— Au contraire, j'ai parfaitement compris, reprit-il en posant de nouveau ses yeux nacrés sur moi. Profiter de la parution de ta rubrique pour régler tes comptes avec lui… ça je ne le comprends pas. Je sais mieux que quiconque que tu es douée, alors ne gâche pas ton temps et ton talent pour des choses aussi _futiles_ que ces enfantillages. »

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'entente de sa dernière phrase et baissais les yeux, incapable de supporter son expression. Il prétendait comprendre, mais il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Ou alors il n'avait pas compris que j'avais besoin de soutien dans cette affaire. De _son_ soutien.

« Bon, j'imagine que cette discussion est terminée, murmurai-je en décroisant les bras et en me levant. Il faut que j'aille préparer mes articles. A moins que tu n'aies autre chose à ajouter ? demandai-je en le toisant légèrement. »

Imperceptiblement, je le vis esquisser un rictus amusé qui pouvait se traduire par un sourire de sa part. Peut-être trouvait-il amusant le fait que je lui tienne tête ! Puis il lâcha un soupir avant de fermer les yeux.

« Tu peux retourner dans ton bureau Sakura. »

Je n'attendis pas un autre mot de sa part et contournais la chaise pour me diriger vers la porte, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Déjà il saisissait une pile de dossiers, alors que nous venions à peine de terminer. Décidément, son sérieux valait tout son mérite. Son physique aussi. J'avais beau eu avoir envie de lui crier mon mécontentement, je n'en avais pas moins eu le temps de me rincer l'œil à loisir. Si mes joues étaient rouges, ce n'était pas uniquement du à ma gêne ou à ma colère ! Et j'étais _frustrée_ à l'idée que ma stratégie n'avait pas franchement fonctionné.

Avec difficulté, je m'arrachais à sa contemplation et ouvrais la porte avant de la claquer derrière moi. Puis au moment de relever la tête, je sentis que l'atmosphère était pesante et je levais aussitôt mon visage pour m'apercevoir… qu'un petit groupe de commères attendait sur le côté. Sans rire. J'avais donc crié si fort que ça ?

« Vous avez un problème ? demandai-je avec dureté en leur jetant un regard sombre.

— Euh… commença l'une d'entre elles en rougissant.

— Mais c'est quoi ce rassemblement là ? Poussez-vous du passage ! entendis-je crier derrière elles. »

Aussitôt, le petit groupe s'écarta pour laisser la place à Nara Shikamaru, responsable de la rubrique « _politique_ ». Il tenait dans ses mains une pile de journaux, visiblement anciens, et son regard s'attarda brièvement sur moi.

« Oh salut Sakura, marmonna t-il sans entrain particulier. C'est toi qui provoque ce remue-ménage ?

— Ce sont elles qui sont venues jouer les curieuses, répliquai-je en les gratifiant d'un sourire narquois qui les fit déguerpir peu à peu. Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ?

— Honnêtement, ce ne serait pas de refus. Je me suis encore lancé dans une galère, j'te raconte pas… »

J'attrapais une pile de journaux pour l'alléger et il m'emboîta le pas pour prendre la direction de son bureau. C'était réellement lourd mais je m'efforçais de rester concentrée pour ne pas tout lâcher, sans quoi sinon j'aurais à nouveau droit à divers sujets de moquerie. D'ailleurs, de quoi se mêlaient ces gourdasses ? Mon entretien avec Neji ne les regardait en rien, et elles me connaissaient assez pour savoir de quelle manière j'allais réagir en m'apercevant que j'étais odieusement épiée. Le petit rire sarcastique d'Uchiwa Sasuke résonna brusquement dans mes tympans et je réprimais un juron entre mes dents en repensant à ma discussion avec Neji. Shikamaru poussa de son pied une porte entrebâillée et je m'y engouffrais à sa suite, posant avec soulagement les journaux à l'endroit qu'il m'indiquait.

« Ouf… murmurai-je en m'essuyant le front. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça ?

— J'en ai besoin pour des recherches. Des idéologies à la con, ce genre de trucs…

— Que tu adores pourtant, lançai-je dans un petit rire.

— J'avoue aimer cela, même si ce n'est pas non plus ce qui me branche le plus. Mais bon, tu connais le flemmard que je suis. Au fait c'est quoi cette tenue ? On a quelque chose à fêter ? me lança t-il sur un ton sarcastique. »

Je lui rendis pour seule réponse un sourire taquin, _nullement_ gênée à vrai dire. Shikamaru avait beau être un flemmard confirmé, il avait parfaitement cerné à quel jeu je jouais avec Neji. Il fallait dire qu'il en avait dans la caboche ! La seule personne qui était réellement au courant de la situation était Hinata. Etant mon assistante, sa cousine, mais avant tout mon _amie_, je me voyais mal lui cacher la vérité. La situation était déjà assez complexe comme ça, alors qu'Hinata le sache était davantage un soulagement pour moi. J'avais au moins une alliée dans tout ça.

« Je suppose que tu es au courant non ? Tout le monde doit en parler, lâchai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu parles de ton article ? En effet, j'en ai eu vent. Les ragots vont bon train ici, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

— Malheureusement… Oh, tu as vu Temari ce matin ?

— Temari ? Je crois qu'elle est partie interviewer des activistes d'une association purement féministe, enfin tu sais ce qu'elle a l'habitude de faire quoi !

— Sois un peu moins dur Shikamaru, sans nous, vous autres hommes ne seraient rien, lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.

— Bof, ce n'est pas mon avis. Regarde toi, si tu n'avais pas Uchiwa comme concurrent tu t'ennuierais ! répliqua t-il tout en étalant divers journaux sur son bureau.

— Je m'ennuierais ? Ah, tu veux rire j'espère ! Sans lui le monde journalistique se porterait largement mieux, crois-moi !

— Il faut toujours des idiots dans son genre. Enfin, il est quand même assez célèbre pour sa plume, il faut reconnaître qu'il est doué.

— Doué peut-être, intelligent ça un peu moins. Je n'ai jamais vu un type aussi borné que lui ! grommelai-je. Tu trouves ça fairplay le coup bas qu'il m'a fait pour mon interview avec Seina ?

— Non, c'est sûr. Mais je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête pour ce con, c'est tout.

— Tu raisonnes comme un _sexiste_ Shikamaru, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu devrais fréquenter davantage Temari, ça te ferait le plus grand bien !

— Plutôt éplucher ces vieux journaux toute ma vie que de l'accompagner à ces réunions, bougonna t-il en riant légèrement. »

Je souriais une dernière fois puis regardais ma montre. Déjà dix heures passées !

« Ah je vais devoir te laisser Shikamaru, je suis en train de prendre un retard monstrueux sur mon planning ! lâchai-je en soupirant. On se voit plus tard !

— Pas de soucis Sakura, répondit-il en me faisant un bref geste de la main. »

Tournant les talons, je refermais la porte derrière moi pour que personne ne vienne le déranger et me dirigeais à nouveau vers mon bureau. Je n'avais pas encore pris ma tasse de café matinale, mais à vrai dire mon entrevue avec Neji m'en avait véritablement sapé l'envie. Et encore, je n'avais eu raison de ne pas m'empiffrer ce matin vu l'état nauséeux dans lequel je m'étais trouvée devant lui. Bizarrement, je stressais nettement moins, peut-être parce qu'il s'était un peu adouci vers la fin. N'empêche. Je n'avais pas obtenu entière satisfaction, ou plutôt ne pas savoir de quelle manière Uchiwa avait réagi m'agaçait. Lui ne s'était pas gêné pour m'appeler !

Au départ hésitante, je m'approchais de mon bureau pour saisir le combiné tout en composant lentement son numéro. Je ne l'avais jamais appelé, et j'étais un peu gênée de le faire. Qui plus est j'avais encore la sensation d'être une gamine… Oh et puis à charge de revanche ! Pourquoi devrais-je être la seule de nous deux à être sérieuse ? Doucement, j'entendis la tonalité à l'autre bout du fil. Ce bruit me parut interminable, j'avais l'impression que les secondes s'écoulaient mais que personne ne daignait vouloir répondre. Quoi, il était trop occupé peut-être ? Soupirant, j'allais raccrocher lorsque le bruit cessa enfin.

« Bureau de monsieur Uchiwa, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Aussitôt, je fronçais imperceptiblement les sourcils. C'était une voix féminine à l'autre bout du combiné. Se pouvait-il… qu'il ait une secrétaire attitrée ? C'était du grand délire !

« Allô ? reprit la voix avec insistance.

— Euh, oui bonjour, bafouillai-je, toujours abasourdie. J'aurais aimé parler à Uchiwa Sasuke, est-il disponible ?

— Et vous êtes ? lâcha la voix avec un mépris non contenu. »

Bon, je ne connaissais pas l'identité de cette femme mais je ne supportais déjà pas sa voix. On aurait dit Uchiwa au féminin vu le ton qu'elle employait avec moi ! Comme si elle était au dessus de tous, alors qu'elle n'en demeurait pas moins que sa banale secrétaire. Pathétique.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui je suis, lui fis-je remarquer. Je veux simplement savoir s'il est là, j'aurais aimé lui parler un moment.

— Une groupie c'est ça ? soupira-t-elle.

— Pardon ? marmonnai-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Ecoutez, enchaîna-t-elle. Monsieur Uchiwa a horreur des gens de votre genre, il n'a absolument pas de temps à vous consacrer. Si vous voulez un autographe, envoyez une lettre comme tout le monde à la rubrique destinée au courrier des lecteurs du journal et nous verrons si nous pouvons accéder à votre demande. Inutile de rappeler pour protester et bonne journée madame, ajouta la voix avant de raccrocher. »

Le bruit du combiné qui venait d'être reposé sur son support avec violence me fit grimacer et je me reculais pour masser mon oreille. On venait tout juste… de me raccrocher au nez ? Oui, c'était ça. Et pour couronner le tour, on venait de me prendre pour une fan de ce crétin à l'égo surdimensionné ! Je lâchais un rire, c'était de loin la meilleure blague que l'on venait de me faire. Surtout que j'avais clairement eu l'impression qu'elle avait récité un texte, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie ! On aurait dit une palourde qui psalmodiait bêtement ce qu'on lui avait appris. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus surprenant. Pour un type de sa trempe, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une secrétaire _particulièrement_ intelligente non plus.

Une fois mon rire calmé, je recomposais le numéro et collais le combiné, me raclant la gorge pour reprendre une voix claire et assurée. Cette fois, elle ne tarda pas à décrocher et une part de mon esprit se demanda vaguement si elle avait _aussi_ l'habitude que ses fans ne lâchent pas le morceau.

« Bureau de monsieur Uchiwa, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Ah, cette fois sa voix était encore plus dédaigneuse. Il est vrai que l'amabilité est une notion particulièrement _rare_ de nos jours, et il était évident qu'elle n'en connaissait pas la définition.

« Oui bonjour, je voudrais parler à monsieur Uchiwa s'il vous plaît, c'est important.

— Encore vous ? s'écria-t-elle à l'autre bout. Bon sang vous êtes bornée ou vous ne comprenez pas quand on vous explique quelque chose ? Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des gens comme vous, suis-je assez claire ?

— Et vous, vous êtes payée pour quoi ? Parce qu'il est clair que vous ne connaissez pas votre métier de secrétaire, sinon vous m'auriez déjà passé votre crétin de patron sans broncher ! lâchai-je d'une voix sarcastique.

— Mais… pour qui vous prenez vous pour parler de lui de cette façon ? Je vais l'appeler et il vous dira lui-même le fond de sa pensée, comme ça cela vous fera passer l'envie de le harceler continuellement !

— Mais je n'attends que ça depuis plusieurs minutes justement, que vous l'appeliez, répondis-je en riant légèrement, incapable de me contenir. Oh, peut-être serait-il plus poli que je vous donne mes coordonnées non ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger ce _cher_ monsieur Uchiwa sans qu'il ne sache à qui il a affaire.

— Très bonne idée ! Si vous recevez une visite de la police, vous ne vous étonnerez pas après ça ! Votre nom ?

— Haruno Sakura, de l'Asahi Shimbun. »

Aussitôt, je crus entendre un petit cri étouffé et j'esquissais un sourire à l'idée d'une secrétaire complètement paniquée, en plus d'être paumée. Vraiment, son travail laissait à désirer. C'était la première fois que j'avais affaire à une secrétaire aussi peu disposée à transmettre un appel. De ce côté-là, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, elle dissuadait largement les groupies de par son apathie ! Un crépitement de fit entendre et je compris que dans sa surprise elle avait du poser le combiné, pour le reprendre à l'instant.

« Je vais le chercher, ne quittez pas, murmura une petite voix aiguë. »

Un bruit retentit à nouveau et je décollais le combiné pour inspirer longuement, cherchant à enfouir dans les limbes de mon esprit l'envie de rire qui me tiraillait à nouveau, et ce depuis le début de cette conversation complètement saugrenue. Celle-là était à marquer dans les annales, j'avais tout simplement hâte de pouvoir la raconter à Hinata et Temari. Sifflotant, je m'asseyais dans mon fauteuil et me tournais vers la fenêtre en posant à nouveau le combiné à mon oreille. Soudain, des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre et un violent « _laissez-moi seul_ » retentit dans l'appareil. J'aurais pu la plaindre, mais honnêtement, elle l'avait mérité.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? murmura la voix grave que je connaissais par cœur.

— Vu les efforts _assidus_ que j'ai du fournir pour obtenir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de votre _si_ _précieux_ temps, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais raccrocher ? répondis-je narquoisement, sentant en même temps mon épiderme frémir. »

Je maudissais réellement mon corps. Même Neji n'arrivait pas à me faire ressentir autant de sensations rien qu'en me parlant. Peut-être que c'était une sorte d'_intimidation_, certes malsaine. Néanmoins, je m'amusais beaucoup de la situation. Je devais probablement être la première personne à qui il venait répondre au bureau de sa secrétaire plutôt que dans le sien. Un jour faste en somme !

« Je suis désolé, vous auriez du directement dire que c'était vous, Karin m'aurait retranscrit l'appel sans tarder.

— Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que j'ai à peine eu le temps d'aligner une seule phrase que votre _si aimable_ secrétaire m'avait confondue avec une de vos groupies.

— Vraiment ? lâcha t-il d'une voix agacée. Je verrais cela avec elle plus tard, mais soyez assurée que la prochaine fois que vous m'appellerez, je serais le premier à vous répondre.

— Quel honneur ! répliquai-je d'une voix sarcastique. Apprenez-lui plutôt les règles de courtoisie ou changez directement de secrétaire.

— Hum, ça je ne le peux pas. Elle vous a peut-être semblé ignorante mais je vous assure que ses compétences sont remarquables.

_— Sur_ votre bureau peut-être ? osai-je murmurer, histoire de lui rendre la pareille vis-à-vis de ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de Neji. »

Un rire résonna aussitôt à mon oreille et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire victorieux, satisfaite de mon juste retour des choses. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas comment il pouvait être au courant de ma liaison avec Neji. Y avait-il une taupe au sein de l'Asahi ? J'entendis sa gorge se racler et il cessa brusquement de rire.

« Bien joué, je dois reconnaître que vous êtes une adversaire particulièrement redoutable mademoiselle Haruno.

— Par rapport à quoi ?

— Pour tout. Vous arrivez à me tenir tête, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

— C'est que je suis plutôt de nature rancunière, _si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_, répondis-je en insistant bien sur la fin.

— Hn, j'avais oublié. Brillant article en tout cas, j'ai particulièrement ri en le lisant.

— Contente de l'entendre. Vous au moins n'avez aucun mal à assumer cette image, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'inventer de calomnie.

— Mais moi non plus ! Ko vous a-t-elle rappelée ?

— Très amusant Uchiwa, répliquai-je avec dureté.

— Ne vous énervez pas, c'est si rare que je puisse vous parler. J'avais même peur que vous ne vouliez plus m'adresser la parole après notre discussion de la veille, sans omettre le fait que vous m'avez raccroché au nez.

— Vous étiez en train de vous foutre de moi je vous ferais remarquer ! Et à cause de vous, j'ai bien failli écoper d'une mise à pied alors j'ai mes raisons d'être énervée justement ! vociférai-je en haussant la voix.

— Ah, votre patron n'a donc pas trouvé votre réponse à son goût. J'aurais cru qu'il m'en voudrait davantage mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas puisque je n'ai eu aucunes retombées de sa part. La liberté d'expression serait-elle restreinte dans votre entreprise ?

— Elle ne l'est pas je vous rassure. Le problème, c'est qu'à cause de vos conneries je me suis faite réprimandée alors que je n'ai fait que répliquer à votre article déplacé. Je ne serais même pas étonnée que vous me disiez que vous étiez en train d'en rédiger un encore plus _salé_, renchéris-je avec mépris.

— Détrompez-vous, je ne suis pas aussi mesquin, répliqua t-il d'une voix un peu agressive. Vous me prenez réellement pour le dernier des connards à ce que je vois, moi qui pensais que vous aviez un peu plus d'estime pour mon travail. »

Impossible. Je rêvais ou il avait l'air contrarié ? Je roulais des yeux, me demandant s'il comprenait réellement ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Peut-être trouvait-il _normal_ le fait que je m'en prenne plein la gueule par Neji par _sa_ faute, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. Que sa voix me fasse autant d'effet ou _non_.

« J'ai de l'estime pour votre écriture. Vous avez du talent et vous le savez. Pour ce qui est du reste, cela laisse encore à désirer. Ne me dites pas que vous trouvez que vos pratiques sont correctes tout de même ?

— Je vous en prie Sakura, nous en avons déjà parlé la dernière fois ! soupira t-il, visiblement ennuyé. Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour l'affaire Seina toute votre vie !

— Oui mais vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est agaçant de… Une minute, je rêve où vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom ? murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Vous avez mal entendu, tout le monde sait bien que vous n'écoutez que ce que vous voulez entendre.

— Non j'ai très bien entendu. C'est la première fois que vous prononcez mon prénom je crois.

— Vous êtes gênée ? ricana t-il à l'autre bout. Depuis le temps, cela ne devrait même pas vous choquer.

— Je ne suis pas gênée, répliquai-je en sentant tout de même le rouge gagner mes joues. Mais d'habitude c'est toujours mademoiselle Haruno. D'où ce revirement soudain ?

— Hn, je sens bien que vous êtes gênée. Admettez-le, _Sakura_. »

Je réprimais un juron entre mes dents pour atténuer mon agacement. Il m'énervait franchement avec ses airs hautains ! Oui, j'étais gênée, mais c'était parfaitement justifié ! Nous n'étions ni amis, ni même des fréquentations, non nous étions de lointaines connaissances, _très_ lointaines. Rien ne lui permettait de prononcer mon prénom. Et le gargouillis dans mon estomac était uniquement du au fait que je commençais à avoir faim, rien de plus !

« Faites comme bon vous semble Uchiwa, finis-je par murmurer à mon tour. Je vais devoir vous laisser, en continuant cette conversation j'accumule davantage de retard dans ma publication.

— Dommage, juste au moment où cela devenait _intéressant_.

— Cette discussion est loin d'être intéressante.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? »

Sur le coup, je ne trouvais pas de réplique correcte à lui sortir. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort ce crétin, mais pas complètement raison non plus. Je l'avais appelé pour connaître sa réaction quant à mon article, comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Mais…

« Je… je reconnais vous avoir appelé parce que je m'ennuyais, répondis-je en bafouillant un peu. Mais n'y voyez pas là une attention particulière c'est clair ? C'était _uniquement_ pour me _distraire_.

— Je pourrais vous distraire d'une _toute autre_ manière vous savez ? lança sa voix sur une pointe d'amusement. Pourquoi ne pas déjeuner ensemble un midi, cela nous donnerait l'occasion d'échanger notre point de vue sur les manières de faire les choses au sein de notre rubrique. Qu'en dites-vous ?

— Hum, je regrette mais je ne déjeune jamais à l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas le temps, _moi_.

— Décidément vous êtes une vraie rabat-joie mademoiselle Haruno. Peu importe, cela me convient. _Pour le moment_.

— Pour le moment ? Qu'insinuez-vous par là Uchiwa ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Vous comprendrez plus tard. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai également du travail qui m'attend.

— Hum… Bien, je vous laisse baver vos injures sur vos propres collègues.

— C'est cela ! Allez, au plaisir de vous voir très bientôt, _Sakura_, murmura t-il une dernière fois en riant doucement. »

J'allais rétorquer quelque chose mais le claquement d'un combiné m'en dissuada radicalement. Je fixais le combiné, toujours aussi dépitée, avant de le reposer sur son support en soupirant. Il aurait au moins pu me laisser le temps de… De quoi ? Prononcer son prénom ? Je me frappais le front, maudissant ma stupidité. Bien sûr que non, je n'avais pas à prononcer son prénom ! C'était tout simplement de l'impolitesse, et je ne comprenais même pas comment j'avais pu le laisser prononcer le mien avec tant de naturel. Encore une fois, cela montrait bien à quel point il se croyait au dessus des autres…

Un coup frappé à ma porte me sortit de mes songes et j'invitais Hinata à entrer, laquelle me gratifia d'un faible sourire.

« Bonjour Sakura, et excuse-moi du retard, j'ai mis un temps fou pour trouver des sujets !

— Oh ne t'en fais pas Hinata, je n'ai même pas encore commencé, je suis comme dirait Shikamaru dans une galère pas possible ! répondis-je en me levant.

— Ton euh… rendez-vous avec Neji a duré aussi longtemps que ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, visiblement gênée.

— Non, mais j'ai du passer un coup de fil qui lui m'a pris du temps. Il ne t'a pas fait de remarques j'espère ?

— N-non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté. Et toi, il ne t'a pas mis de sanction j'espère ?

— Heureusement non… lâchai-je en soupirant. Mais il m'en veut, je l'ai parfaitement senti dans son regard crois-moi. Et ce n'est pas faute de lui donner raison, ce que j'ai fait était vraiment…

— Grandiose oui ! s'exclama-t-elle sous mon regard surpris. Oh Sakura, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas sorti un article pareil ! Il n'y a pas à dire, toi et Uchiwa Sasuke formez vraiment la paire !

— Haha, répondis-je un peu gênée par sa dernière phrase. Tant mieux si ça t'a plu, j'aurais aimé que Neji soit de cet avis lui aussi.

— Je suis sûre qu'il l'a aimé, seulement il est trop fier pour te le dire. Tu sais à quel point il a de l'estime pour toi.

— Hum, tu as sans doute raison. N'oublions pas que c'est de Neji dont on parle.

— Exactement, répond-t-elle en souriant. Oh et si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai entendu plusieurs appréciations de nos lecteurs en ville. C'est simple, tout Tokyo parle de ton règlement de compte avec Uchiwa Sasuke !

— Tu es sérieuse ? demandai-je, encore plus surprise.

— Mais oui ! Vous provoquez l'engouement avec vos articles et vos piques cinglantes, normal avec ce genre d'affaires que le Yomiuri et l'Asahi soient les deux quotidiens les plus lus du Japon. Enfin, ne reste pas sur le jugement de Neji, fies-toi à ton instinct surtout. Il ne sera jamais du côté du Yomiuri de toute manière.

— Ça non ! renchéris-je en soupirant. Ce que tu dis me rassure, ma crédibilité n'est peut-être pas totalement perdue.

— Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, tu restes une rédactrice de talent. Tiens, voilà ce dont tu auras besoin pour rédiger tes articles, tu as du pain sur la planche ! ajouta-t-elle en posant une pochette assez remplie sur mon bureau.

— Merci Hinata, la remerciai-je dans un sourire. »

Elle tourna les talons et au moment où je m'asseyais de nouveau dans mon fauteuil, je la vis se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

« Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ? Je peux aller chercher des bentos au combini du coin.

— Hum, c'est gentil mais je suis tellement débordée que je crois que je vais me passer de repas ! Merci quand même.

— D'accord, fais moi signe si tu changes d'avis, me lança-t-elle avant de sortir tout en souriant à mon clin d'œil. »

Une fois la porte claquée, j'ouvrais la pochette et commençais à sortir toutes les feuilles qu'elle contenait, gémissant au vu de la tâche fastidieuse qui m'attendait. J'étais comme qui dirait « _mal barrée_ ». Je me décidais tout d'abord à consulter mes mails, étant donné que je ne l'avais pas encore fait aujourd'hui. Trente deux, j'avais largement de quoi faire ! J'effaçais au fur et à mesure ceux qui ne m'intéressaient pas, notamment toutes les publicités ô combien inutiles, jusqu'à ce que mon regard soit alarmé par la provenance d'un mail. Un mail de Neji. Je regardais la date, il me l'avait envoyé peu après que j'eusse quitté son bureau. Etrange, en temps ordinaire il n'envoyait jamais de mail parce qu'il considérait toujours cela comme une perte de temps.

Curieuse et à la fois angoissée, je cliquais dessus pour l'ouvrir et lire les trois phrases et le dernier mot qui constituaient le dit mail.

_Désolé d'avoir été dur ce matin. Si tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, on pourrait se retrouver quelque part pour dîner. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais qu'on discute. Neji._

Expéditif comme mail. A se demander s'il ne lui avait pas fallu faire un effort quasi surhumain pour l'écrire. Enfin, c'était tout de même incroyable de sa part. Pas très romantique comme invitation, mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins une. Je lâchais un soupir en contemplant l'écran. J'étais au fond de moi encore énervée du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas témoigné plus de soutien que ça. Mais d'un autre côté, les moments que je pouvais passer seule avec lui étaient _rares_, voir inexistants par moment. Il y avait même des jours où j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une employée _comme une autre_, alors que je ne l'étais pas vraiment non plus. D'accord, je n'étais peut-être pas _spéciale_ pour lui, mais il ne me témoignait pas non plus une attention particulière.

N'ayant de toute manière pas la force de lutter, je lui répondais évasivement que j'étais libre et qu'il n'aurait qu'à m'envoyer un mail sur mon portable pour me donner le lieu de rendez-vous. Chose faite, je jetais un coup d'œil rapide aux sujets qu'Hinata m'avait apportés. Mon estomac cria son mécontentement et je posais ma main dessus pour estomper le bruit, sachant parfaitement que ça ne changerait rien au fait que oui, je _mourrais_ de faim. Je songeais vaguement à ma conversation avec Uchiwa qui avait clairement sous entendu vouloir m'inviter un midi et je pestais mentalement contre moi. Ce n'était pas le moment de me déconcentrer, j'avais du boulot !

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'être déconcentrée par ce crétin. Je devais le reconnaître, lui avoir parlé m'avait complètement vidée de mon stress, notamment grâce à sa secrétaire _si_ _talentueuse_. Même là, j'avais encore envie de rire. « _Vous comprendrez plus tard _». Que devrais-je comprendre plus tard ? Le sens de sa phrase me dérangeait, je ne savais pas exactement de quelle manière je devais l'interpréter. Oh et puis après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Il restait mon _concurrent_ avant tout.

Une fois que je fus sûre que mon esprit était concentré sur les feuilles que je fixais, j'appuyais mon coude sur mon bureau et laissais ma tête reposer sur mon poing, réprimant un bâillement, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire perler des larmes à mes cils. Je les essuyais rapidement et reposais mon regard sur la feuille que j'étais préalablement en train de parcourir. Mais, bien malgré moi, mon attention se dirigea vers le téléphone posé en évidence à côté de mon ordinateur portable. Comme s'il cherchait à m'inciter à saisir le combiné et à composer… _son_ numéro. Celui d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Subitement agacée, je lâchais un soupir avant de détourner la tête. Oser penser à lui… m'exaspérait franchement. _Je_ m'exaspérais.

* * *

Et voilà ! 8) alors, vos avis? Dites moi tout, ne soyez pas timide ^^

Je remercie également Aede, qui m'apporte un excellent soutien sur cette fiction, étant devenue ma bêta pour la bonne cause, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Merci à toi du fond du coeur. Bref bref... J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que vous n'êtes ET ne serez pas déçus :)

Je vous embrasse, votre Mireba-chan toujours... gougoule x'D


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes ! :) comment allez-vous ? Bon, comme c'est écrit sur mon profil , je suis tombée dans mes escaliers et donc j'me suis bien blessée, au crâne et au poignet donc je ne pouvais plus écrire, dieu soit loué je vais grandement mieux. Heureusement, le chapitre trois qui suit avait été rédigé avant ma chute xD soyez en ravies :')

J'ai misé sur la relation entre Neji et Sakura, histoire de sortir du mythe Uchiwaïen mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela reste un SasuSaku avant tout :B j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne dis rien et vous laisse lire par vous-même )

Enjoy reading !

**PS : les réponses aux commentaires arriveront dans la soirée, sans faute ! Anonymes et comptes confondus :o**

* * *

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je jetais un énième coup d'œil à ma montre, avant de reposer mon coude sur la table. J'en étais déjà à mon deuxième cocktail et l'effet doucereux de l'alcool commençait à se faire ressentir sur mon humeur. Mon agacement d'être là, plantée depuis une demi-heure sur cette chaise – inconfortable qui plus est – à attendre mon patron était plus que fondé, je détestais tout simplement qu'on me fasse attendre. La ponctualité était la base même d'un rendez-vous à mon sens, et n'en déplaise à Neji, je n'allais pas passer ma soirée à poireauter devant mes verres qu'il daigne enfin me faire l'honneur de sa présence à ma table ! Je portais le verre à ma bouche et avalais une petite gorgée, maudissant ma faiblesse. Ce que je venais de dire à l'instant n'était rien de plus qu'un mensonge, parce qu'à part passer ma soirée seule devant l'écran de la télévision ou bouquiner dans mon lit… je n'aurais rien fait d'exaltant. Cependant, je m'ennuyais à mourir et rester bien sagement à l'attendre était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Mes yeux allaient finir par sortir de leurs orbites à force de retracer les motifs des tapisseries recouvrant les murs du restaurant.

Autre détail tout aussi agaçant, mon voisin de table deux rangées plus haut. Qu'il puisse me lancer une œillade à une ou deux reprises passait encore, là c'était carrément à la limite du harcèlement visuel ! La première fois que nos regards s'étaient croisés, je venais tout juste de commander mon premier verre et au moment où j'allais boire, j'avais senti un regard intense braqué sur ma personne. En tournant la tête, je m'étais alors confrontée à des prunelles joueuses, presque dévorantes, et l'homme en question avait levé son verre en m'offrant un large sourire, m'incitant à faire de même – mon sourire cependant quelque peu forcé par rapport au sien. Peut-être pensait-il que j'allais passer ma soirée seule, aussi espérait-il tenter sa chance un peu plus tard. Si c'était le cas, je le plaignais d'avance vu la manière dont je m'étais préparée à le rembarrer. Je ne supportais pas les retardataires et encore moins les tombeurs de ce genre. Qu'il essaie de séduire quelqu'un d'autre bon sang, je n'étais réellement pas prompte à devoir repousser quelqu'un ce soir. Toute ma journée n'avait été que calvaire alors j'avais au moins droit à un peu de répit !

Croisant une nouvelle fois le regard charmeur et suggestif de l'inconnu, je détournais les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, contenant malgré moi ma nervosité. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour, et la manière dont cet homme me reluquait ajoutée au retard qu'accumulait Neji minute par minute ne faisaient que détériorer mon humeur. Pourquoi me donner rendez-vous si c'était pour être sûr de ne pas être à l'heure ? Certes, il était le patron de l'Asahi, cela impliquait une tonne de paperasses à signer, des réunions tardives, des coups de fil de dernière minute à passer… mais tout de même ! D'autant plus qu'il m'avait clairement précisé vouloir me parler, j'en avais donc déduis que c'était sûrement important, sinon il m'aurait expédié tout ça dans un maudit mail et l'histoire aurait été bouclée !

_Marre_, j'en avais réellement plus qu'assez d'être là. J'avais atrocement faim, mon ventre n'arrêtait pas de gargouiller et ce n'était pas en avalant des cocktails alcoolisés hors de prix que j'allais remédier à ma famine. Même cet imbécile d'Uchiwa ne m'aurait pas fait attendre de cette manière ! Quoique, je devais me préparer au pire avec lui. Moi, déjeuner en sa compagnie ? Ça aurait été la situation la plus risible de toute ma carrière, de toute ma vie même. Je n'en serais pas morte, oh ça non, mais j'aurais sans nul doute éprouvé beaucoup de difficulté à tenir la conversation avec cet individu. Il m'insupportait déjà au téléphone alors passer un long moment seule en face de lui… Je levais les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment qu'un tel scénario n'aurait jamais lieu d'arriver. D'ailleurs l'homme au regard langoureux lui ressemblait assez, étrangement même. Le même regard sombre, les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène… tout en lui s'apparentait à Uchiwa.

Espérant chasser son image de mon esprit, je terminais mon verre d'une traite avant de m'essuyer la bouche de ma serviette, puis j'attrapais mon sac pour y sortir mon miroir de poche et mon rouge à lèvres. C'était la deuxième fois que je me remaquillais, ayant bêtement cru que mon patron serait à l'heure. A nouveau une œillade sur ma personne m'interpella et je fus presque déçue de voir qu'il se levait pour accueillir une femme à sa table, sans pour autant manquer de m'offrir un léger sourire, sous mon regard froncé. Plaignant sincèrement cette pauvre femme, je laissais mon regard s'attarder sur sa silhouette élancée, jusqu'à remonter à la chevelure blonde qu'elle arborait. Mes cheveux roses faisaient bien pâles à côté des siens. J'allais soupirer lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à relever la tête pour croiser les deux orbes nacrées qui me transperçaient du regard.

« Sakura, murmura t-il simplement, sa main pressant doucement ma peau avant de se retirer tout aussi rapidement. »

Puis il me contourna avant de prendre place en face de moi, sans m'adresser un quelconque regard. Je me contentais de le fixer froidement, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre que j'étais pour le moins irritée de son retard. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser ! Le serveur s'approcha alors de notre table et j'entendis brièvement Neji lui commander une bouteille de vin ainsi que la carte. J'éprouvais la désagréable sensation de ne pas exister, comme si ma présence lui était totalement indifférente.

« Tu arrives bien tard, osai-je murmurer en remerciant d'un infime sourire le serveur qui me tendait la carte.

— Navré pour mon retard, répondit-il sans pour autant daigner me regarder. J'allais quitter mon bureau quand le téléphone a sonné, tu sais ce que c'est, ces coups de fil qui s'éternisent…

— Hum… »

L'excuse de l'appel de dernière minute comme je m'y attendais. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait que me dire la vérité mais quelque chose me poussait à croire que c'était faux, et son indifférence à mon égard dès lors qu'il s'était assis à table renforçait ce pressentiment. Jugeant que j'accordais bien trop d'importance à ce futile détail, je laissais mon regard dériver sur la carte, tournant les pages les unes après les autres à la recherche d'un plat qui pourrait être susceptible de remplir décemment mon estomac. Je réprimais un soupir, un bon bol de ramens dans une échoppe au coin d'une rue m'aurait amplement rassasiée, alors que là… Certes les plats semblaient prometteurs, la crème de la crème mais aucun ne me tentait réellement. J'étais presque complètement absorbée par mon choix que je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'à présent Neji me dévisageait, jusqu'à ce qu'un imperceptible rire de sa part me sorte de ma réflexion, m'obligeant à relever le visage de la carte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, tu as l'air profondément concentrée à ce que je vois. Tu as choisi ?

— Pas encore. Tous ces plats m'ont l'air trop complexes et je suis presque certaine que j'aurais encore faim en sortant de table.

— Hum… »

Et de nouveau ce silence sourd et dérangeant. Face à cet homme si droit et réservé, j'avais du mal à être totalement à l'aise. Il venait de rire, chose presque surréaliste de sa part, et pourtant son visage était redevenu sérieux, à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas être expressif plus de deux secondes. D'un œil discret, je jetais un regard à la table deux rangées plus loin, histoire d'occuper mon esprit le temps que le serveur ne revienne prendre notre commande. Le brun était à présent totalement concentré sur sa discussion avec la blonde, avec ce même sourire toujours accroché à ces lèvres. Etait-ce possible de sourire toujours de la même manière ? Puis tout à coup, je le vis détacher son regard de sa compagne une poignée de secondes pendant laquelle un discret et infime clin d'œil dans ma direction me força à replonger mon attention sur la carte, mes sourcils à nouveau froncés au maximum. Ce type… décidément rien ne l'arrêtait ! Une pensée fugace me vint, Neji serait-il jaloux en apprenant qu'un inconnu n'éprouvait aucun remord à me lancer des regards suggestifs juste sous son nez ? Je me giflais mentalement et effaçais cette idée totalement saugrenue de mon esprit, non c'était même impossible que ça puisse arriver un jour et avec n'importe quel homme. Et la raison m'en rendait presque malade, en même temps que d'ouvrir mes yeux.

« Tu es ravissante ce soir, lança sa voix grave avec un détachement sans pareil. »

Pour le moins surprise à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, je relevais lentement la tête pour sonder le regard glacial et pourtant intense de mon patron, qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Avais-je mal entendu ?

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ? répondis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Je n'ai fait que te dire le fond de ma pensée, rien de plus. Tu aurais préféré que je ne te trouve pas séduisante peut-être ?

— Non, non… c'est juste surprenant. Mais ça me fait plaisir, ajoutai-je avant de baisser les yeux, toujours aussi ébahie, les joues légèrement rouges. »

Ma parole, Neji riait, Neji me flattait… Que lui prenait-il tout à coup, son coup de fil lui avait lobotomisé le cerveau ou quoi ? Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'exulter intérieurement. C'était mentir que de dire que je ne m'étais pas préparée avec soin pour notre dîner, aussi simple soit-il. J'avais voulu lui plaire, tout simplement. La robe que je portais laissait à peine entrevoir mon décolleté et m'arrivait juste au niveau des genoux. Ce n'était pas osé, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être à la convenance de cet homme. Une part de mon esprit nota que j'avais réellement bien fait de me remettre du rouge à lèvres avant qu'il n'arrive et un large sourire illumina mon visage, rempli d'une satisfaction non dissimulée. Un léger rictus en coin marquait la commissure de ses lèvres, comme si mon exaltation se devinait sans peine. Le serveur revint à ce moment-là et j'entendis rapidement Neji commander le même plat pour nous deux, qui me semblait être à base de bœuf. Il griffonna sur son carnet avant de déboucher la bouteille de vin et de nous servir chacun un verre, puis s'éloigna à grandes enjambées après que Neji l'ait remercié. Je saisis mon verre et trinquais avec lui, littéralement hypnotisée dans le nacre de ses iris avant de porter le liquide à la robe sombre à ma bouche. Le goût âpre et légèrement fruité se déversa dans ma gorge et je fis une grimace en reposant le verre, le vin rouge n'ayant jamais été ma tasse de thé. Je m'essuyais à nouveau la bouche avec ma serviette et posais ma main dans mon cou, innocemment bien sûr.

« Et de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était assez important pour que tu m'en parles dans un mail, commençai-je en laissant mon regard vagabonder sur son visage, me délectant de sa beauté glaciale.

— En effet, c'est important, lâcha t-il dans un imperceptible froncement de sourcils. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard d'accord ? Pour l'instant, j'ai un autre sujet plus délicat à aborder avec toi.

— _Un sujet plus délicat_ ? répétai-je à sa suite, redoutant le reste de sa phrase.

— Hum. Et tu ne risques pas d'apprécier ce que je vais t'annoncer d'ailleurs… ajouta t-il avant de baisser son regard vers son verre. »

Je cessais aussitôt de caresser ma nuque, mon bras retombant doucement sur la table. Là, je n'appréciais pas vraiment son regard ni la manière dont il avait commencé cette nouvelle discussion. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'amertume du vin si mon humeur décroissait à nouveau… mais j'en doutais fortement.

« Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec ce mystérieux appel n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je calmement, ne cessant nullement de le fixer.

— Tout juste.

— Alors je t'écoute. Qui donc t'a appelé à cette heure-ci ?

— Hatake Kakashi, répondit-il en relevant ses yeux dans les miens, tandis que je me liquéfiais sur place. Ce nom ne t'est pas inconnu n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fronçais subitement les sourcils, cherchant une explication rationnelle qui pouvait justifier pour quelle raison le patron du journal le plus lu du Japon avait pu se donner la peine de contacter Neji. Oh non, ce nom ne m'était absolument pas inconnu. Qui ne connaissait pas Hatake Kakashi, celui qui tirait les ficelles au sein du Yomiuri Shimbun et qui plus est le mentor d'Uchiwa Sasuke ?

« Je ne te cache pas ma surprise lorsqu'il s'est présenté, reprit-il tandis que j'essayais de ne pas montrer mon désarroi. Je n'avais jamais encore eu l'occasion de lui parler, c'est chose faite à présent.

— Ce n'est pas comme si c'était non plus un honneur que de lui parler au téléphone, grinçai-je entre mes dents, me forçant à sourire – faussement évidemment.

— Tu l'as déjà rencontré il me semble, non ? »

Je soupirai, ayant l'impression que ce souvenir faisait à présent partie d'une très lointaine période de ma vie. Oui, j'avais bien fait la connaissance de cet homme deux ans auparavant, lors d'un bref entretien d'embauche pour un poste au sein de son entreprise. A l'époque le Yomiuri était déjà au sommet de son apogée et pour la nouvelle chroniqueuse que j'étais, c'était l'eldorado, la garantie du succès. Repenser à ceci m'inspira un léger élan de nostalgie et de rancune toujours bien présente dans ma chair.

« Sakura ?

— Tu n'as rien à lui envier tu sais, commençai-je en lui souriant avec honnêteté. Pour moi, tu fais un bien meilleur patron que lui Neji.

— Hum, tu dis ça parce que nous nous fréquentons depuis deux ans maintenant, répondit-il, l'air songeur. Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet, veux-tu ?

— Oui, excuse-moi. Qu'avait-il de si urgent à te dire pour t'appeler directement ? lançai-je sur le ton de l'ironie, avant d'attraper mon verre.

— Juste le revers de la médaille que je redoutais, qui ne me plaît guère et que tu risques encore moins d'apprécier.

— Qui est ? demandai-je tout en portant le verre à mes lèvres.

— Un face à face entre toi et Uchiwa Sasuke. Après demain. »

L'entente de son nom combiné au liquide amer qui se déversa dans ma gorge me coupèrent le souffle, mon cœur effectuant un soubresaut dans ma poitrine tandis que je m'étouffais à moitié, posant ce fichu verre de vin. Si ce n'était que le vin… bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ! Neji ne m'avait pas quittée du regard mais n'avait pour autant pas l'air d'être inquiet pour deux sous, sachant probablement que son annonce allait être loin de m'enchanter. Et encore, je pesais largement mes mots ! Moi qui avait bêtement cru que ce dîner allait finalement se dérouler dans de bonnes circonstances, voilà que cet individu gâchait une énième fois les choses. Ce n'était pas possible ça… Une fois ma toux à peu près calmée, je saisis le verre tendu par Neji et avalait rapidement l'eau qu'il contenait, le tout sous son regard imperturbable. Je me resservis un nouveau verre d'eau, tandis que le serveur arrivait pour nous apporter nos plats. Un bref regard au contenu de mon assiette suffit à me confiner dans l'idée que j'allais devoir me préparer un petit encas en rentrant chez moi, et je le remerciais faiblement avant de reposer mon verre. Puis inspirant profondément, je relevais mon visage pour planter mon regard dans celui de Neji qui déjà attaquait son repas.

« C'est une blague ? osai-je demander en arquant un sourcil.

— Pas du tout Sakura, répondit-il avec le plus naturel du monde. C'est tout à fait sérieux au contraire.

— Non mais… je rêve ! m'écriai-je, m'attirant quelques regards réprobateurs.

— C'est simplement une conférence de presse, continua t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de vin sous mon œil effaré. Le seul hic est que tu ne peux clairement pas y déroger, ne serait-ce que pour l'image de l'Asahi.

— Pardon ? Une conférence de presse ? Tu veux dire que…

— L'article paraîtra demain dans le Yomiuri, et tous les autres journaux doivent probablement être au courant à l'heure qu'il est.

— C'est du délire total… soufflai-je plus à moi-même, mon regard baissé vers mon assiette.

— Je me doutais de ta réaction. C'est pour cela que j'ai jugé préférable de t'en parler moi-même plutôt que tu l'apprennes par l'intermédiaire d'Uchiwa ou de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les conversations fusaient autour de nous, marquées par le tintement des couverts. Neji aussi mangeait, tandis que moi je demeurai figée, consternée parce cette nouvelle totalement saugrenue. Un face à face ? Mais dans quel but ? Je m'étais déjà expliquée verbalement avec ce type, qu'est-ce qui lui fallait de plus pour qu'il comprenne enfin le fond de ma pensée et le mépris que j'avais de lui ? C'est là que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de poser une question fondamentale à Neji.

« Et qui a sollicité ce _face à face_ ? »

Sa main s'arrêta et je n'eus aucun mal à confirmer mes dires en croisant son regard semi-agacé.

« A ton avis ?

— Uchiwa… qui d'autre, lâchai-je en serrant mes poings, mon humeur dégringolant davantage. Que t'a dit son cher patron exactement ?

— Sakura…

— Je veux savoir ! Neji, tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation je crois…

— Oui je sais que tu détestes profondément Uchiwa et après ? répondit-il en haussant le ton, son regard légèrement plus glacial. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'il n'y aurait aucune retombée de sa part concernant ton article ?

— Je…

— C'est une simple conférence de presse Sakura, une heure et demie où tu devras simplement répondre à des questions et expliquer quelle folie t'a poussée à prendre la décision de répondre à sa provocation, m'interrompit-il, le ton tranchant. Je t'ai prévenue Sakura, il fallait t'y attendre, point final. »

_Point final_. Oh que non, c'était loin d'être terminé. Cette histoire devenait complètement grotesque et voilà que Neji m'accablait d'avoir provoqué ce duel. C'était totalement absurde, c'était l'autre qui avait commencé à saccager mon travail ! Je soupirais, posant ma main sur mes yeux comme pour me réveiller de ce maudit cauchemar. J'imaginais déjà l'article qui allait paraître dans le Yomiuri et dans d'autres journaux, l'affront que j'allais subir, _une nouvelle fois_… Et tout ça par sa faute. Cela lui plaisait donc tellement de me pourrir la vie ? D'un geste rageur, j'attrapai ma fourchette et mon coupeau avant d'entreprendre de m'attaquer à ce stupide morceau de viande, aussi stupide que ne pouvait l'être cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa. Je ne prenais même pas le temps de savourer ce que j'avalais, je n'avais qu'un seul objectif en tête, manger pour éviter de penser ! Chose difficilement réalisable, les mots de Neji résonnant dans mon cerveau en boucle. Une conférence de presse pour une futilité… non mais franchement.

« Apprécies-tu seulement ton repas ?

— Pas vraiment non, parvins-je à répondre entre deux bouchées. J'ai un arrière goût d'amertume sur la langue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— N'en fais pas un drame Sakura…

— Neji, le coupai-je dans le flot de ses paroles, me confrontant à son regard surpris tandis que le mien demeurait sombre. Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de savoir que l'on est sur le point d'être ridiculisée par un connard aussi vil que lui. Tu sais parfaitement que quoique je dise, les gens lui donneront raison parce qu'il est le grand Uchiwa Sasuke et que personne n'ose ouvrir sa gueule pour fermer la sienne, même si c'est lui qui est en tort, ajoutai-je, sans me soucier que notre conversation puisse être entendue par nos voisins de table.

— S'il te plaît…

— Non Neji. J'ai le droit le plus total d'être énervée, alors s'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas. »

Il ne répondit rien, ce qui me soulagea en même temps que m'exaspérer. De mémoire, je n'avais eu que peu d'échanges houleux avec Neji. Des conflits sur le rythme de travail au sein du journal, quelques mésententes sur certains sujets concernant des articles… bref, des broutilles entre collègues. Là, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je perdais mon sang froid avec lui, tout comme lui avait perdu le sien ce matin lorsqu'il m'avait convoquée dans son bureau. Juste retour des choses en somme, mais cela restait légèrement blessant. Je n'aimais pas cette situation, et j'aimais encore moins l'idée d'être en froid avec lui. Il n'était pas que mon patron, alors oui, ça m'agaçait. Et encore une fois, l'unique responsable de ce conflit n'était rien d'autre que mon concurrent. Les minutes passèrent durant lesquelles un pesant silence se fit ressentir, me plongeant dans une gêne que je n'appréciais pas. Je ne touchais plus à mon assiette, l'appétit m'ayant été coupé dès que notre discussion avait tourné au vinaigre. Neji continuait à manger, seul, tandis que je triturais mes doigts sous la table, le regard toujours baissé vers mon assiette. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi au plus vite pour me coucher.

« Ça a été ? demanda soudainement une voix proche à côté, me faisant sursauter sur le coup. »

Je tournais la tête pour croiser le regard chaleureux du serveur et lui offrit un bref sourire, inclinant doucement la tête pour acquiescer.

« Oui, je vous remercie, c'était parfait.

— Vous n'avez pourtant pas beaucoup touché à votre assiette mademoiselle, répondit-il en souriant un peu plus. Vous voulez que je vous apporte autre chose ?

— Non merci, je me sens juste un peu barbouillée, ça ira.

— Vous prendrez un dessert ?

— Je…

— Un café pour moi, m'interrompit Neji. Et un parfait à la noix de coco pour ma compagne s'il vous plaît.

— Tout de suite monsieur. »

Je lui lançais un regard intrigué, tandis que le serveur débarrassait nos assiettes. Puis une fois qu'il fut éloigné, je soupirais en posant à nouveau mes yeux sur Neji.

« J'ai dit que j'étais barbouillée, lui fis-je remarquer en croisant mes bras.

— Ne mens pas, je sais que tu en raffoles. Et tu m'as bien dit que tu avais faim non ?

— Pff, soufflai-je en esquissant un léger sourire. »

Il eut à son tour un faible rictus et mon cœur se gonfla quelque peu dans ma poitrine, mon malaise totalement dissipé. Soudain, je me souvins de quelque chose et reposai mon attention sur sa personne.

« Au fait, il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'autre dont tu voulais me parler ? »

C'est là que je le vis froncer les sourcils, avant de soupirer et de poser ses coudes sur la table, les mains croisées. Sa réaction à ma question me parut étrange, comme s'il redoutait de devoir me répondre. Je continuais de sonder son visage, alors que le serveur posait sous mon nez ma coupe contenant mon parfait et qu'il déposait une tasse devant Neji. Je le remerciais brièvement avant de prendre ma cuillère, et sous mon regard toujours perplexe, il posa son menton sur ses mains, son regard dérivant lentement sur le côté. Allons bon, j'avais déjà tout entendu ce soir, une nouvelle de plus ou de moins…

« Sakura, Tenten rentre la semaine prochaine. »

La cuillère précédemment serrée entre mes doigts retomba subitement sur la table, le bruit sourd résonnant lourdement à mes tympans. Sa phrase venait de couper ma respiration en même temps que d'annihiler toute forme de conscience en moi. Définitivement cette journée était à marquer comme l'une des pires de mon existence…

« Je… je croyais qu'elle ne devait rentrer que dans un mois, murmurai-je à voix basse, mon regard à présent rivé sur la table, n'osant sonder le visage de Neji.

— A la base oui. Mais elle a décidé d'avancer son retour, elle m'a appelé cet après-midi pour me l'annoncer. »

Moi qui pensais avoir tout entendu ce soir, j'étais servie. Mais je devais m'y attendre, ça allait forcément arriver un jour ou l'autre… Je fermais les yeux, me remémorant l'unique fois où je l'avais rencontrée. Takaya Tenten*, sa fiancée, était partie en Chine depuis près d'un an pour apporter son aide au sein d'un grand quotidien de Hong Kong, et ma relation avec Neji avait commencé à peu près à cette période là. Il lui était arrivé d'aller la voir de temps à autre, lors des fêtes par exemple. Mais là, je savais déjà que son retour était définitif. Seulement… mon cœur serré dans ma poitrine semblait me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas l'air si préparée que je le pensais. Malgré tout, je me forçais à esquisser un sourire et à lever mon visage, sans pour autant rouvrir mes paupières.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi alors, lançai-je sur un ton qui se voulait naturel et chaleureux. Tu ne l'as pas vue de puis longtemps alors c'est une bonne chose qu'elle rentre enfin.

— Sakura…

— Bon, et si j'attaquais mon dessert ? continuai-je en prenant ma cuillère, ignorant son regard pourtant braqué sur ma personne. Ça m'a l'air délicieux !

— Regarde-moi Sakura, murmura t-il soudainement d'une voix tranchante, me coupant dans mon élan. »

Impossible de détourner mon regard, j'étais forcée de me confronter au sien. Il n'était pas chaleureux ce regard, ni même dur. C'était toujours le même, impassible. Il était égal à lui-même.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce fut un simple murmure, à peine inaudible et pourtant, je l'avais entendu. J'avais compris.

« Ne me fais pas d'excuses, répondis-je en baissant mes yeux, souriant faiblement. »

Voilà, on y était. Son « désolé » était clair, pas besoin d'explication. Ce que j'avais intimement redouté et que j'avais sans doute inconsciemment repoussé, se produisait enfin. Je mangeais lentement, en silence, mais le goût pourtant sucré paraissait fade dans ma bouche. Il ne disait rien, et je ne parlais pas non plus. Discuter ne servirait à rien de toute manière, l'échéance n'avait été que trop retardée. L'homme qui m'avait dévisagée avant que Neji n'arrive ne m'adressa pas l'ombre d'un regard en sortant, toujours accompagné de sa blonde. Dommage, ça m'aurait distraite le temps d'une seconde. Une fois mon dessert terminé, je posais ma cuillère et enfilais ma veste, gardant mes yeux rivés au sol. Puis je prenais mon sac et me levais pour quitter la table, sans lui jeter un dernier regard, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Comme à son ordinaire, il réglerait l'addition et s'en irait à son tour, après que j'eusse quitté le restaurant. Oui, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Une bourrasque de vent m'accueillit lorsque je franchis la porte du restaurant et je me faufilai rapidement entre les passants pour me rapprocher du bord du trottoir et héler un taxi. Il ne faisait pas si froid, mais je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour marcher jusque chez moi. Une voiture s'arrêta, et je m'y engouffrai rapidement, marmonnant vaguement mon adresse. Et le chauffeur démarrait, tandis que je laissais échapper un profond soupir de fatigue. Oui, j'étais exténuée. A travers la vitre, les rues illuminées de Tokyo me renvoyaient toute leur splendeur mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'extasier devant ce spectacle. Il fallait que je me prépare à affronter la journée qui venait, et l'autre d'après. _Surtout celle-ci_.

Ma tête posée contre le rebord de la vitre, je laissais mes pensées vagabonder sur tout et rien. Qu'étais-je à présent, célibataire ? Non, nous n'avions jamais formé un couple lui et moi alors ce terme ne convenait pas vraiment. Je n'étais plus une amante, ni même une confidente… je n'étais plus rien. J'étais seule, à nouveau. Un silencieux soupir s'échappa une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres et je fermais les yeux, me laissant glisser contre la banquette. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas plus affectée que ça. Ça devait arriver, tout simplement. Peut-être un peu de nostalgie, mais ça allait. _Ça allait_.

Ce soir-là, ma relation avec Neji prenait fin.

oOoOoOoOo

« Calme-toi et arrête de tourner en rond comme ça Sakura, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis, s'écria Temari en soupirant.

— Impossible ! m'écriai-je en lui jetant un regard sombre, croisant son regard gris-bleu semi-amusé, semi-ennuyé. »

Non, impossible de calmer mes nerfs ! J'étais depuis la veille une véritable boule de stress et rien de ce que pouvait dire Temari n'y changerait quoique ce soit. Je redoutais tellement cette stupide confrontation avec ce crétin que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Enfermées dans les toilettes du Yomiuri, je parcourais la petite pièce de long en large, cherchant n'importe quel prétexte pour m'enfuir d'ici, quitte à simuler une nausée qui pourrait être susceptible de se transformer en grippe – personne ne souhaiterait attraper cette satanée maladie. Et Temari suivait mes pas depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, tentant par n'importe quel moyen de me rassurer sur ce qui représentait à mes yeux la fin de ma carrière. Oui, ça allait être la fin. Uchiwa me ridiculiserait, Neji me renverrait – plus rien ne me forçait à le voir de toute manière – et je rentrerais chez moi, un carton contenant mes effets personnels sous le bras. Voilà, ainsi se terminerait ma courte carrière de chroniqueuse.

« Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure. Tu comptes répondre aux questions à travers la porte des toilettes peut-être ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? lançai-je en levant les bras au ciel. Ça mettrait un peu d'animation dans l'assemblée !

— C'est sûr que là, tu passerais vraiment pour une crétine finie, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire, s'octroyant mon regard noir. Allez Sakura, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par Uchiwa Sasuke tout de même !

— Pff, tu peux parler ! C'est toi qui m'a poussée à écrire cet article qui aujourd'hui me mène tout droit à ma perte ! rétorquai-je.

— Tu l'aurais écrit quand même, s'écria-t-elle croisant les bras. Une telle provocation de sa part, tu n'aurais jamais résisté je te connais.

— Et regarde maintenant où ça m'a menée… Temari, je ne peux pas y aller, je… je vais me faire piétiner !

— Quand même pas ! Tu exagères vraiment trop Sakura ! »

J'allais lui répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'un léger coup porté à la porte me fit sursauter, et instinctivement je fonçais dans une cabine sous le regard perplexe de mon amie avant de claquer la porte et de tourner le verrou, le souffle coupé. La porte s'ouvrit et le soupir de Temari me rassura quelque peu sur l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Euh… Sakura n'est pas là ? demanda la voix timide que je reconnus sans peine.

— Si, répondit la voix de Temari. Cette andouille vient de s'enfermer.

— La ferme ! répliquai-je à voix haute. Je ne suis pas une andouille !

— C'est vrai que « froussarde » convient mieux en effet.

— S-Sakura ? Il reste dix minutes avant que la conférence ne commence, Neji te cherche partout.

— Je ne veux pas le voir celui-là ! vociférai-je. Je ne veux pas y aller tout court !

— Et voilà, elle remet ça… lança la voix ennuyée de Temari. »

Posant mon front contre la porte, je fermais les yeux, inspirant profondément. Ça m'était égal que Neji me cherche, il ne pensait pas à moi de toute manière, simplement à l'image de son si précieux journal. Non, ma personne devait peu lui importer désormais. J'étais redevenue une simple employée au sein de son entreprise et… voilà. Depuis presque deux jours, je m'efforçais de focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose que notre dernière discussion, en vain. Ça m'agaçait, il allait bien falloir que j'arrête d'y penser un jour ou l'autre ! Et bien que je ne l'eusse pas croisé la veille, notre « rupture » continuait de rester en travers de ma gorge. Juste un peu. Cet évènement faisait entre autre parti des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir de cet endroit. Ma tête était totalement ailleurs, comment allais-je pouvoir affronter la foule… et surtout _le_ supporter ?

« Uchiwa est arrivé ? grinçai-je entre mes dents, mes paupières toujours closes.

— Non, ni lui ni Hatake Kakashi. Mais tout le monde est prêt, il ne reste plus que vous Sakura…

— Oui puis ça fait tout de même plus d'une demi-heure que tu es là dedans ! la coupa Temari en élevant la voix. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais un peu tout de même ! Allez quoi, on est là pour te soutenir nous.

— Vous ne voulez pas m'aider à trucider Uchiwa plutôt ?

— Après si tu veux, oui ! Mais là, c'est l'heure d'y aller Sakura alors sors de là. Maintenant.

— Pff…

— Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle Neji pour qu'il défonce la porte ? »

Soupirant, je tournais le verrou et lançais un regard lourd de noirceur à Temari, qui me le rendit par un large sourire – plutôt diabolique à mon sens – avant de croiser le regard nacré d'Hinata, tellement semblable à celui de son cousin. Elle eut un faible sourire de compassion et j'acquiesçai de la tête avant de me diriger vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, je pris le soin de regarder plusieurs fois à droite, puis à gauche, m'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. J'allais déjà avoir la plus belle honte de ma vie, inutile de me donner en spectacle avant l'heure ! Mes pas étaient lents, visiblement trop au goût de Temari qui m'agrippa la main pour me traîner, Hinata sur nos talons. A mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la salle prévue à cet effet, mon cœur accélérait la cadence de ses battements, tandis que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à déglutir. La bile montait à mon palais, j'avais horreur de parler en public. Puis la salle apparut devant mes yeux, mais ceux-ci se braquèrent malgré moi vers la personne qui attendait devant, l'air visiblement agacé. Son costume sombre s'accordait parfaitement à l'air qu'il arborait, et qui s'accentua lorsqu'il se tourna vers nous.

« Te voilà enfin Sakura ! s'écria Neji. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais bon sang ?

— Il y avait des bouchons sur la route, répliquai-je sèchement, sans lui adresser un regard. Je suis là, c'est le principal non ?

— Heureusement que tu es là ! C'est une chance que ni Hatake ni Uchiwa soient arrivés, ton arrivée va passer inaperçue au moins. »

Je fronçais des sourcils, avait-il donc honte de moi ? Oui, je n'étais pas aussi parfaite que lui et après ? S'il éprouvait autant de réticence à s'afficher avec moi en public, il n'avait qu'à faire ce stupide interview tout seul ! Tout ceci ne faisait que m'agacer davantage et je serrais les poings en croisant le regard réprobateur de Temari. Puis j'inspirais longuement avant de franchir les portes, Neji me suivant de près. Les flashs des photographes me mitraillèrent sauvagement, si bien que je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, ma vue légèrement aveuglée. Et tandis que je me frayais un chemin pour accéder à l'estrade où j'allais devoir répondre aux questions, j'entendis plusieurs fois des voix me héler, des « Mademoiselle Haruno ! » et même des « Sakura par ici ! » fusant un peu partout autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que je détestais ça bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de venir ? Le bras puissant de Neji me poussait, me permettant d'avancer jusqu'à monter les trois marches qui menaient à l'estrade. Je pris place sur la première chaise au centre, mon patron et désormais ex-amant à ma droite, avant de relever la tête.

C'est là que je me rendis compte de la foule oppressante qui se tenait devant moi, photographes et journalistes tous confondus. Certains visages vaguement familiers que j'avais déjà rencontrés lors de réceptions, d'autres totalement inconnus… Non mais, tout le gratin du monde journalistique de Tokyo s'était rameuté ici ou quoi ? Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, des lumières braquées sur notre direction aux verres posés en évidence sur la table, des bouteilles d'eau minérale à côté. Tant mieux, j'allais en avoir besoin tant ma gorge me paraissait desséchée. J'entendis vaguement la voix de Neji grésiller dans le micro, demander le silence avant de dire clairement que je ne ferais aucun commentaire avant le début de la conférence. S'il comptait parler à ma place tout du long, c'était parfait ! Mon regard chercha rapidement mes deux amies et collègues et je les aperçus enfin, à la deuxième rangée. Temari m'offrit un clin d'œil complice, Hinata un infime sourire d'encouragement et je réussis à esquisser une légère grimace, ma nervosité augmentant un peu plus. J'avais la nette sensation d'être une lycéenne angoissant à l'idée de prendre la parole devant toute sa classe. Oui, c'était le même contexte, à la différence que ce n'était pas des camarades de classe devant moi, mais des journalistes sans scrupules prêts à noter chaque mot qui allait sortir de mes lèvres.

Un mouvement de foule attira soudainement mon attention et comme la majorité de l'assemblée je tournais mon visage vers la porte, une masse de photographes encerclant le nouveau venu. Je demeurais bouche bée, à croire que ces rapaces n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, _lui_. Cependant, ce furent les cheveux grisonnants du patron du Yomiuri qui apparurent dans mon champ de vision, leur propriétaire n'ayant aucune difficulté pour se déplacer parmi la foule pourtant toujours aussi importante. Son costume gris foncé lui seyait dans toute sa splendeur, et pour une raison que j'ignorais un masque lui barrait le bas du visage, renforçant son côté mystérieux que j'avais trouvé déconcertant lors de notre rencontre. Cet homme n'était que charisme et confiance en soi, il réussissait et en avait parfaitement conscience. Un bref instant, son regard sombre croisa le mien tandis qu'il montait à son tour sur l'estrade pour se diriger vers la place qui lui était due. Un coup de coude à ma droite me sortit de ma contemplation et je me levais en même temps que Neji pour m'incliner légèrement. Il inclina brièvement la tête à son tour et un léger sourire narquois se lut sans peine sur son visage, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Je suis honoré de faire enfin votre connaissance Neji.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Kakashi. Depuis le temps.

— En effet, répondit-il avant de baisser ses yeux vers moi. Ravi de vous revoir également mademoiselle Haruno, vous semblez en forme.

— Monsieur Hatake, murmurai-je simplement, n'ayant aucune envie d'entamer une discussion avec cet homme, le souvenir cuisant de notre dernière entrevue encore trop présent dans mon esprit. »

Ce fut au moment où j'allais de nouveau m'asseoir qu'une véritable ovation retentit dans toute la salle, accueillant le retardataire. Je supposais qu'il pouvait se le permettre avec sa position, d'autant plus que nous nous trouvions dans les locaux du Yomiuri. Si j'avais trouvé totalement incroyable la manière dont son patron avait été accueilli, là, je n'en revenais pas. Ce n'était plus une marée de photographes qui s'entassaient tout autour de lui, c'était carrément un typhon ! Comme s'il était une célébrité quelconque, comme si le monde tournait autour de sa personne. Tout ce cinéma rien que pour son arrivée m'agaçait déjà, alors qu'est-ce que ça allait être lorsque la conférence débuterait… Son nom était scandé de toute part et sa voix grave me parvint au loin, il répondait aux acclamations de la foule là où moi je n'aspirais qu'à les fuir.

Puis je le vis, une simple veste noire par-dessus une chemise de la même couleur, à peine boutonnée jusqu'au col, confirmant son image de playboy qui lui collait à la peau. Mes yeux remontèrent bien malgré moi, s'arrêtant au sourire confiant, à la mâchoire finement dessinée, encadrée par quelques mèches de cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Je baissais mes yeux vers ma propre tenue, me rendant à présent compte de la différence radicale de notre style vestimentaire. Si lui avait choisi une tenue décontractée, la mienne me donnait plutôt l'image d'une femme sévère. Mon tailleur rouge contrasté par le beige de ma veste avait beau m'aller à merveille, nous étions loin d'avoir la même classe, mon décolleté naissant et apparent ne changeant rien.

Relevant la tête, je jetais un léger coup d'œil du côté des filles et si Hinata semblait profondément absorbée par quelque chose à sa droite, Temari elle, répondit à mon regard par un discret signe du pouce, comme pour m'inciter à regarder à mon tour ce qui semblait tant intéresser Hinata. Son geste me fit froncer les sourcils et lentement, je tournais mon visage vers la gauche, me heurtant alors à ces prunelles sombres que je n'avais pas vues depuis un bon bout de temps. Le regard noir ne cilla pas une seule seconde, alors que j'éprouvais quelque peu de difficulté à les soutenir. J'en avais oublié à quel point elles pouvaient être envoutantes et si communes à lui. Mains dans les poches, il s'était arrêté au pied de l'estrade et me balayait du regard, me détaillant sans aucune gêne. Le sourire confiant s'était dissipé, laissant place au rictus narquois le plus agaçant que j'avais jamais vu. Néanmoins, sentir un tel regard sur ma personne m'avait légèrement déstabilisée et je devais bien admettre que oui, il était extrêmement séduisant. Ça m'agaçait largement d'oser penser ceci, mais ça aurait été mentir que de dire que sa plastique n'était pas agréable à regarder. Sentant le rouge gagner mes joues, je détournai rapidement les yeux en serrant la mâchoire et j'entendis ses pas monter les marches.

« En retard comme toujours, s'exclama son patron à ma gauche.

— C'est toi qui est en avance pour une fois, répondit la voix grave que j'avais tant maudite au téléphone. Monsieur Hyuuga, cela faisait fort longtemps.

— Effectivement. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir Monsieur Uchiwa, murmura la voix proche de Neji, qui s'était sans doute incliné. »

Un plaisir… ça dépendait pour qui. Puis lentement, je sentis le regard sombre glisser sur moi et j'hésitais longuement avant de tourner mon visage vers le sien.

« Mademoiselle Haruno, murmura t-il simplement en s'inclinant, toujours avec ce sourire en coin que je mourrais d'envie d'arracher. »

Un instant, j'imaginais mon poing s'abattre sur sa mâchoire mais je laissais tomber cette idée, me résignant amèrement. Un tel spectacle aurait pourtant été plus que jouissif…

« Monsieur Uchiwa, lâchai-je à mon tour, obligeant mon dos à se courber bien malgré moi. »

Une horde de flashs parvinrent à moitié dans mon champ de vision tandis que je relevais la tête, avant de m'asseoir à ma place. Il s'assit à son tour et je fronçai mes sourcils en sentant imperceptiblement sa main frôler ma cuisse, avant qu'il ne la pose sur la table. Que ce fusse fait exprès ou non, je n'avais qu'une envie, lui en coller une. Un bref coup d'œil vers Neji suffit à me confiner dans l'idée que j'étais comme le disait Shikamaru dans la galère et que j'allais devoir me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je tendis ma main droite pour la poser sur mes yeux et masser délicatement mes tempes, sans pouvoir retenir un profond soupir. La voix de son patron annonça que la conférence pouvait à présent commencer et je soupirai un peu plus, nullement prête à vrai dire.

« Ne soyez pas aussi crispée, souffla une voix à ma gauche. Tout ira bien. »

J'enlevais alors la main de mon visage avant de me tourner légèrement vers mon interlocuteur, qui m'octroya le temps d'une seconde un infime mais profond regard, avant de replonger ce dernier sur l'assemblée qui nous faisait face.

« _Sakura_. »

Et le sourire satisfait que je vis sur la commissure de ses lèvres me donna un peu plus l'envie de m'enfuir de cet endroit, parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il avait vu. Qu'il avait vu le faible rouge de mes joues lorsqu'il m'avait longuement regardée. Tout comme il avait parfaitement senti mon épiderme frémir le temps que sa main ne glisse sur ma peau. Ici, assise à côté d'Uchiwa Sasuke, je me sentais profondément vulnérable. Et encore. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque, au moment où il avait prononcé mon prénom. Une chose était sûre, ces minutes à venir allaient être les plus longues de toute ma vie !

* * *

Ah ce Sasuke… la peluche de lui que j'ai achetée à la Japan Expo ne me fait pas autant d'effet à moi xD

Alors ? Est-ce que ce chapitre vous donne t-il toujours autant envie de connaître la suite ? Je l'espère intimement. Toutes les impressions sont bonnes à prendre, alors je vous écoute )

La suite arrivera je ne sais quand, j'ai un chapitre final extrêmement important à écrire pour une autre fiction alors… promis, j'essaierai d'être rapide. Et la suite sera des plus intéressantes, alléchantes même… hé hé 8)

Bien à vous et littérairement vôtre, Mireba.


	4. Chapter 4

PS : HS total, mais je fais la promotion de l'anime **Chihayafuru**, mon coup de cœur de l'année :) qui est un pur petit bijou ! Alors si vous ne savez pas quel anime regarder, optez pour ce dernier ! Je vous assure que vous ne le regretterez pas :3

Yop à vous tous ! \o\

Non, non, je n'ai pas encore rendu l'âme, et non, non, malgré l'arrêt de deux années sur cette histoire, celle-ci n'est pas encore abandonnée ! Je m'excuse infiniment auprès de toutes les personnes qui la suivent et qui ont du attendre aussi longtemps, vraiment, j'ai honte de moi !

Il faut dire que ces dernières années ont surtout été focalisées sur PALIJPLH, et je suis réellement fière d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire, même si il me faudra la retravailler, au moins elle a une fin. Faites-moi d'ailleurs penser à faire ma page de réponses aux reviews, je traîne

Enfin voilà, j'ai laissé de côté mes autres histoires, je le regrette un peu, enfin c'est surtout vis-à-vis de vous… Mais ENFIN, voilà la suite de cette histoire ! Faut aussi que je vous dise : ça doit faire un an que le chapitre est rédigé, mais le hic c'est que moi et Aede (ndt : auteur de Styx et super coupine :D) on voulait trouver le temps de la corriger ensemble, mais manque de bol, on a jamais eu le temps de le faire. Du coup j'ai obtenu son consentement pour publier le chapitre tel quel, mais voilà, attendez-vous à des modifications un jour ou l'autre ^^

**Réponses aux anonymes !**

_Minako : merci beaucoup à toi Minako ! Pardon de poster la suite seulement maintenant, je sais, je suis vraiment indigne ! J'espère que malgré tout ce temps, tu auras encore envie de connaître la suite et que tu continueras à me soutenir :)_

_Maroussa : merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review sur mon histoire, même si ça fait un bail qu'il n'y a pas eu de suite. J'espère que tu aimeras encore l'histoire, et que quoiqu'il arrive, tu continueras d'aimer le SasuSaku ! :D_

_Guest : Merci à toi :D je sais pas si tu es la même personne qui m'a laissé un commentaire sous le même pseudo, mais en tout cas merci de me soutenir ! Et pardon d'avoir tant traîné à publier la suite, mais la voiciiiiiii !_

_Chocoretto : merci pour ton commentaire ! L'histoire va se mettre petit à petit en place, mais pour ça, il faut lire pour le savoir ! 8D_

_Vertococo : la voila la suite ! Dix ans après mais la voilà xD_

_Ime : ne t'inquiète pas Ime, Sakura saura se montrer forte au bon moment 8) merci pour ta review en tout cas, même si ça fait dix ans que j'ai pas publié… pardon ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir soutenue ! :)_

_Shashiin : je m'excuse infiniment Shashiin pour le retard ! :O ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu prends toujours la peine de commenter mes chapitres et ça me fait très plaisir :) pour Neji, c'est difficile à dire mais il tient à Sakura. Je n'en dirais pas plus, tu sauras tout en lisant la suite x) et pour Sasuke et Sakura muahaha… tu verras aussi. J'ai hâte d'être à ces stades de l'histoire. En tout cas on peut dire que tu auras attendu TROP longtemps, et je te demande à nouveau pardoooon ! _

_Anna : merci pour ta review, et pardon d'avoir tant tardé à publier la suite ! J'espère que celle-ci te plaira._

Sur ce, j'arrête le blabla interminable et inutile, et je vous laisse passer à la lecture de ce chapitre qui aura mis dix ans à venir, mais il est là, c'est déjà ça x) enjoy reading !

* * *

_« Du nerf ma vieille, tu vas l'exploser ce connard ! On est avec toi ! »_

Ça, c'était ce que j'avais cru déchiffrer dans le regard flamboyant de Temari, un large sourire étiré sur les lèvres, lorsque la conférence avait débuté. Bizarrement, mon cerveau lui, ne semblait pas vouloir s'accommoder à cette idée. Pour la troisième fois depuis la fin de mes études, je stressais. La panique me rongeait, me consumant de l'intérieur sans que je ne puisse m'en détacher. Et la voix de mon voisin me liquéfiait sur place, tant il répondait avec assurance et spontanéité aux questions des journalistes. D'ailleurs à ce propos… Du blablabla par-ci et du blablabla par-là… par pitié qu'on m'achève ! Quel était l'intérêt de programmer ce face à face totalement bidon, si c'était pour au final écouter la si prestigieuse ascension professionnelle d'un homme à l'égo surdimensionné ? _Monsieur_ a eu un autographe de celui-ci, _Monsieur_ a eu l'honneur d'interviewer celui-là alors qu'il se faisait dorer la pilule à tel endroit… Soyons honnêtes : qu'est-ce que j'en avais à cirer franchement ? Et quelle était l'utilité même de ma présence, si ce n'était passer plus tâche encore que je ne l'étais déjà ? Vraiment, je ne comprenais pas. A moins que ce _Monsieur-là_ attende de recevoir ma si prestigieuse empreinte digitale dans la face. Quant à Neji, il avait beau jouer l'éternel bloc de marbre brut, imperturbable en toutes circonstances, je sentais distinctement son impatience. Ah mais suis-je bête, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu de l'enfer qui nous attendait…

« … Haruno… »

Mes yeux à présent focalisés sur les néons à la lumière criarde suspendus au plafond, je buvais tranquillement mon deuxième verre d'eau, songeant vaguement à ce que j'allais concocter pour le dîner de ce soir. Temari et Hinata se joindraient à moi vers vingt heures, puisque je les avais invitées la veille. Rien de mieux qu'une soirée entre filles pour évacuer ma frustration… Oh ! Pourquoi pas une bonne bouteille de vin pour accompagner le sukiyaki ?

« … Sakura… »

Excellente idée oui ! Bien que n'étant pas ma boisson favorite, ça rehausserait parfaitement le goût de la viande et ça n'en sera que meilleur. Et ça tombait bien, j'avais justement une petite merveille française en réserve, offerte de mémoire par Shikamaru pour fêter mon entrée dans l'entreprise. Un petit coup contre mes côtes me fit brusquement froncer les sourcils et je réprimais un soupir, agacée d'être dérangée en plein réflexion. D'autant plus que le coup provenait de ma droite, alors qu'avait-il de si important à me…

« Sakura, entendis-je alors rétorquer sèchement. On te pose une question. »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je les baissais lentement sur l'assemblée qui nous faisait face, le verre à présent vide toujours à la main. Depuis combien de temps les innombrables paires d'yeux me fixaient t-ils exactement ? Avalant d'une traite l'eau toujours coincée dans ma bouche, je reposais le verre sur la table avant de ramener machinalement ma main droite à côté de sa jumelle, cette dernière convulsivement crispée sur les genoux. Malgré mon état partiel d'hébétude, chuchotements et ricanements silencieux parvinrent distinctement à mes oreilles, tandis que je regagnais peu à peu la réalité. Un rapide coup d'œil sur les bras fermement croisés de Neji suffit à me renseigner sur sa colère plus que palpable, et je me redressais un peu, nullement désireuse d'être interviewée. Sans compter que mon absence – aussi courte fusse-t-elle – n'allait certainement pas échapper aux critiques. Quelle conne bon sang, mais quelle…

« V-Veuillez m'excuser, balbutiai-je en inclinant brièvement la tête en direction du binoclard à l'expression sceptique, se tenant debout trois rangées plus loin. Reprenez je vous prie. »

Un faible toussotement amusé s'éleva alors sur ma gauche et je serrais la mâchoire, remettant à plus tard mon envie de meurtre sur sa détestable personne. Si son discours m'avait profondément ennuyée, lui en revanche, semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à me voir me ridiculiser au plus haut point. Allez, courage ! Il me fallait me reprendre coûte que coûte, et réagir au plus vite pour limiter les dégâts. Même si tout semblait jouer en ma défaveur. Ma soif avait beau être complètement étanchée, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ma gorge paraissait être comme asséchée, probablement à cause de l'afflux de stress qui me gagnait à nouveau. Déglutissant, je tâchais de regarder fixement mon interlocuteur, dont la bouche pincée trahissait son agacement compte tenu de la situation. Forcément, lui aussi devait se sentir ridiculisé à cause de mon comportement détaché. Pff, et puis merde. Neji était prévenu, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire le moindre effort de diplomatie. Encore moins avec un pète-sec pareil en face de moi.

« Bien, je repose donc ma question, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge, le crayon déjà posé sur son carnet. Quel sentiment avez-vous éprouvé en apprenant que votre interview avec Ko Seina vous était passé sous le nez au profit de votre principal concurrent ici présent ? »

« _Ah ton avis ducon !_ »

Fermant les yeux pour réprimer mon envie de lui cracher ces mots à la figure, je mordis violemment ma langue et soufflais longuement, histoire de me calmer et de contenir encore un peu ma colère. De toute manière, je connaissais presque par cœur ce que je devais répondre, réglé comme du papier à musique. A croire que les échauffements de la veille allaient finalement m'être utiles…

« En premier lieu, j'ai été profondément déçue du manque de fairplay de monsieur Uchiwa, commençai-je à répondre en me penchant sur le micro, les yeux à présent rivés dans ceux du journaliste, à l'affût pour retranscrire la moindre de mes phrases, vivement imité par les autres rapaces. Voir qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de signer lui-même son propre article m'a particulièrement irritée. C'est voyez-vous, la moindre des choses pour tout chroniqueur qui se respecte.

— Mais vous avez bien répondu à sa provocation en faisait paraître à votre tour un article du même genre n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait.

— Et n'y avait-il pas un autre moyen de régler vos comptes, que par le biais de votre propre chronique ? ajouta t-il d'une voix sèche, me faisant arquer un sourcil d'incompréhension.

— J'ai du mal à saisir le sens de votre question.

— C'est pourtant simple. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir mademoiselle Haruno, qu'il est de notre dessein à nous autres, journalistes, de se tenir prêt et exposé à toutes les critiques. Au vue de votre comportement, on pourrait facilement penser que vous n'avez pas été très fairplay vous aussi. Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr. »

Le sourire charmeur que j'avais tenté d'esquisser pour rehausser mon image s'effaça aussitôt, la mâchoire toujours aussi contractée sous l'effet de ma colère naissante. Ma parole, Uchiwa n'avait quand même pas également soudoyé ces vautours ? Ko Seina passe encore, je n'aurais de toute manière aucun mal à lui dénicher un remplaçant pour faire la une de ma rubrique. Mais là, ça en devenait presque insultant. Et mon intégrité dans tout ça ? Mordant une nouvelle fois ma langue pour l'empêcher de se délier, j'inspirais profondément pour me calmer et me penchais à contrecœur pour lui répondre.

« Sachez que j'assume l'entière responsabilité de mon acte. J'ai agi en connaissance de cause, et je n'ai pas à me justifier davantage sur ce que j'ai écrit dans mon article.

— Justement ! s'écria un autre individu dans la salle, me faisant grincer des dents. En reprenant vos termes exacts, à savoir que monsieur Uchiwa _n'hésite pas à se vendre pour obtenir une interview_… Ces propos s'avèrent-ils réels ou les avez-vous inventés pour vous venger de son coup bas ?

— Quel est l'intérêt de répondre à cette question ? rétorquai-je plus violemment, irritée du ton employé pour me parler. Je viens juste de vous dire que…

— Ce que mademoiselle Haruno essaie de vous expliquer, intervint subitement mon voisin de gauche, c'est que cela ne vous regarde pas.

— Donc vous ne le niez pas ? Après tout, votre réputation vous pré…

— _Je répète_, trancha t-il en se penchant à son tour, transperçant le binoclard de son regard noirâtre. Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Pas le moindre froissement de papier, ni le moindre flash d'appareil photo dans notre direction. Il reprit sa position initiale, non sans émettre un petit soupir contrit.

« Cette affaire ne concerne qu'elle et moi, alors passons à une autre question voulez-vous, poursuivit-il calmement, l'intonation cependant plus sèche qu'auparavant. »

Mes yeux allaient finir par sortir de leurs orbites si je continuais à le fixer de cette manière, renvoyant toute ma rage sans pour autant recevoir une quelconque attention de sa part. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?! S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais plus que les retards intempestifs ou que les méthodes de drague ô combien douteuses, c'était d'être interrompue sans raison apparente. Oser m'interrompre, _moi_ ? Par _Uchiwa_ qui plus est ? Ouais, de quoi me faire bouillonner davantage… J'allais me le faire celui-là. Incapable de supporter son air supérieur, je serrais mes poings avec hargne, mes lèvres s'entrouvrant sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher – sans que je ne _veuille_ les en empêcher.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites exactement ? murmurai-je d'une voix lourde, sans tenir compte de la masse de curieux devant nous, ne devant probablement pas perdre une miette de la scène. »

Subrepticement, un sourire goguenard se glissa sur la commissure des lèvres fines de l'intéressé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne daigne à tourner légèrement la tête, juste ce qu'il faut pour me sonder d'un regard faussement déconcerté. Oh oui, je vais vraiment me le faire.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda t-il innocemment, arquant l'un de ses fins sourcils.

— Il me semble que c'était _à moi_ que la question était adressée non ? rétorquai-je sèchement, le fustigeant d'un regard noir. Vous m'avez lâchement coupé la parole !

— J'imagine que vous voulez plutôt dire que je vous ai sauvé la mise non ? répondit-il d'une voix calme, pleinement satisfait. Ne vous en faites pas, vous me revaudrez ça bien assez tôt Sakura.

— Sauvé la mise ? Vous voulez rire j'espère ? m'offusquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, sentant mes joues rougir sous ma colère grandissante. J'ai l'air d'être désespérée peut-être ?

— Mais vous l'êtes Sakura.

— Votre arrogance vous monte à la tête ma parole !

— Absolument pas.

— Ne prenez pas ce ton supérieur avec moi Uchiwa, ou je vous jure que…

— Je ne fais que faire valoir mes atouts, _moi_, m'interrompit t-il de nouveau, avec ce même rictus accroché sur les lèvres. Réfléchissez Sakura, pourquoi pensez-vous que Mademoiselle Seina ait changé d'avis sur votre interview ?

— Non mais je rêve ! Le monde ne se concentre pas autour de votre nombril de sale prétentieux à l'égo mal placé ! Et par pitié, arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom ! ajoutai-je en fronçant les sourcils, luttant vainement pour ne pas le gifler sur le champ. »

Je fulminais, littéralement à en juger par la moiteur de mes mains. Son expression changea brusquement du tout au tout, mais je n'en demeurais pas plus perturbée, bien trop tiraillée dans mes efforts de relaxation. Il pencha légèrement sa tête dans ma direction, alors que j'esquissais une grimace de dégoût quant à la pensée débile qui venait de traverser mon esprit.

« _Il est vraiment beau ce con…_ »

Pas débile, réaliste. Merde quoi. Hypnotisée par son regard sombre affreusement déroutant, je crispais mes mains sur mes cuisses au moment même où il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Allez, vas-y, balance là ta…

« J'arrêterai uniquement lorsque vous vous serez calmée, murmura t-il d'un ton tranchant, arborant subitement un visage plus sérieux. Nous sommes tous les deux en train de nous donner en spectacle au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Le centre de l'attention aujourd'hui, c'est vous et moi, alors prenez votre rôle de jeune fille bien sage un peu plus à cœur Sakura. S'il vous plaît. »

_Votre rôle de fille bien sage_… Je vais l'achever. Pourtant fermement prête à répliquer, je sentis bizarrement mon corps se raidir peu à peu suite à ses paroles, le cerveau en totale ébullition. Toujours plongée dans l'abysse de ses transcendantes prunelles onyx, je fermai lentement la bouche et déglutis avec difficulté, avant de me décider à tourner enfin la tête vers l'assemblée silencieuse se tenant à quelques centimètres de nous. Toutes deux assises au premier rang, Temari m'affubla d'un petit signe victorieux en levant les deux pouces, alors qu'Hinata demeurait mortifiée sur sa chaise, m'adressant une moue dépitée. A croire qu'elle paniquait à ma place. Quant aux autres, je n'avais même pas envie de m'attarder sur leurs visages, imaginant sans peine la une des journaux du lendemain.

« _La fulgurante déchéance d'Haruno Sakura, où comment faire un flop magistral dans sa carrière de chroniqueuse._ »

Affligeant. Grotesque. Pathétique. Avec pour arrière-plan, un cliché me représentant aux côtés de ce vil salopard à la gueule d'amour, et moi, affichant un air à moitié constipé du fait du froncement trop insistant de mes sourcils. Du grand art.

Mon for intérieur en était considérablement mitigé. Que faire ? Décocher un kick bien ciblé dans la mâchoire d'Uchiwa ? Simuler un malaise et ainsi m'échapper de cet enfer ? Non, la dernière option était parfaitement inenvisageable, la première en revanche…

« Il serait peut-être temps de faire une courte pause, résonna alors la voix d'Hatake Kakashi dans le micro, en véritable sauveur. Je vous invite à vous rendre dans la salle située juste à côté où des rafraîchissements ont été placés à votre disposition. La conférence reprendra dans une quinzaine de minutes. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt dans l'assemblée, tandis que je me recroquevillais un peu plus sur ma chaise, un long soupir s'échappant de mes lèvres. Pitié, faites que les prochaines minutes s'écoulent à la vitesse éclair ! Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps d'être dans les locaux du Yomiuri, encore moins d'être assise à côté de cette vermine. Vraiment, j'atteignais les limites de ma patience là…

« J'ai deux mots à te dire en privé Sakura, murmura soudainement Neji, la voix étrangement calme. »

Houlà. Cette façon de parler ne lui ressemblait pas, ou plutôt, il ne s'exprimait de cette manière que dans de très rares occasions… un peu comme lors de ma convocation dans son bureau. En gros, ça s'annonçait mal. _Très mal même_. Je me levais de ma chaise en même temps que lui, sans accorder la moindre attention à mon voisin de gauche qui devait bien se jouer de moi, sentant encore son méprisable regard dans mon dos. Qu'il se repaître du spectacle, qu'il en profite ! On verra bien qui aura le dernier mot. Neji se faufila rapidement parmi la foule qui quittait rapidement la salle, moi sur ses talons, quelque peu craintive de ce qui m'attendait. La scène de sa remise à l'ordre dans son bureau, à peine deux jours plutôt, me revint brusquement en mémoire et je levais les yeux au ciel, priant intiment les dieux de m'accorder un peu de répit. Il marchait bien trop vite à mon goût et je dus presser le pas pour me maintenir à sa cadence, jusqu'à se stopper brutalement dans un couloir désert. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il choisit de faire volte-face tandis que je me cognais brutalement contre son torse, ne l'ayant pas vu venir. J'allais lui répliquer de me prévenir la prochaine fois qu'il s'arrêterait en plein élan, mais la noirceur présente dans son regard translucide m'en dissuada rapidement, me forçant à me ratatiner sur moi-même. Même les dieux m'abandonnaient à mon sort !

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues bon sang ?! explosa t-il, dans un tel état de colère jamais vu auparavant. C'est ça ton plan pour redorer le blason de l'entreprise, te ridiculiser encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà ? »

— S'il te plaît Neji, tentai-je d'articuler, pas vraiment sûre qu'il m'entende. Laisse-moi au moins…

— Quoi ? M'expliquer ? Parce que tu as une raison suffisamment convenable pour justifier l'espèce de sketch qui est en train de se dérouler ? Enfin Sakura, je croyais m'être bien fait comprendre l'autre jour, et pourtant tu es en train de répéter les mêmes erreurs !

— Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire dans ce cas ? Les laisser m'humilier publiquement sans broncher peut-être ? m'écriai-je à mon tour en levant les bras, complètement désabusée par son manque de compassion. Navrée, mais là je suis vraiment à bout…

— Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de détourner le sujet non ? Je ne sais pas, c'est à croire que tu prends plaisir à riposter aux provocations d'Uchiwa… »

Serrant les poings, je plantais alors mon regard dans le sien et m'avançais d'un pas pour le toiser avec vigueur, me foutant royalement du fait que ce n'était pas n'importe qui que j'avais devant moi. C'en était trop.

« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut-être ? Tu crois réellement que je n'ai que ça à faire, que d'écouter ce bouffon se vanter de ses relations hautement placées ? Que de défendre ma peau face à ces charognards en manque de ragots ? Aurais-tu donc si peu d'estime pour moi Neji ?

— Sakura…

— Et si tu penses que je ternis la réputation de ton journal, tu ferais peut-être mieux de me remplacer non ? continuai-je dans ma lancée, incapable de m'arrêter. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais indispensable à l'Asahi, je suis sûre que tu trouveras très vite un autre talent pour assurer mon poste…

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua t-il sèchement en me coupant la parole, manquant de m'étouffer sur le coup. Comme si j'avais l'intention de te renvoyer pour ça… »

Sincèrement, difficile de le croire sur ce coup-là. Même si l'expression de son regard s'était considérablement adoucie depuis le début de notre discussion, j'avais assez de mal à discerner s'il était sincère dans ses propos. Franchement, depuis le début de cette affaire débile, on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il était un fidèle allié. Mais ça ne changeait rien ! Il pouvait bien me dire ce qu'il voulait, ça n'en changeait pas moins que son comportement me décevait au plus haut point. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'envoyait en l'air ensemble il y a encore peu de temps hein !

« Désolée de ne pas apprécier à sa juste valeur ton indéfectible soutien, répondis-je en croisant les bras, le regard profondément énervé planté dans le sien, toujours aussi impassible.

— Je t'en prie, tu sais très bien que je ne donnerai jamais raison à ce type. Tout comme tu sais pertinemment que tu m'es indispensable et que jamais je ne songerai à te remplacer Sakura. »

Un court instant, je songeais à mon envie furieuse de le plaquer sauvagement contre le mur adjacent, pour fondre sur sa bouche qui me narguait depuis quelques minutes. Même là, je n'arrivais pas à rester insensible à sa beauté presque irréelle. Oh non, Neji était loin d'être parfait… excepté physiquement peut-être. Et dire que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de goûter à cette douce tentation… Un soupir résigné s'échappa de mes lèvres et je décroisais les bras, sachant parfaitement que peu importe la situation, jamais je n'arriverai à lui en vouloir réellement. Impossible. Sans doute que j'étais bien trop attachée à mes sentiments, en parfaite petite idiote que je suis.

« Tu es enfin calmée ? reprit-il doucement, le ton vaguement amusé.

— Partiellement, grinçai-je entre mes dents, détournant le regard pour ne pas me laisser amadouer. Mais je suppose que je vais réussir à me tenir à carreau jusqu'à la fin de la conférence.

— Tu as même plutôt intérêt. Je ne veux pas d'autre débordement de ce genre, c'est compris ? »

Et voilà, il redevenait déjà l'éternel bloc de glace qu'il était au quotidien. Soit, je me plierai à son ordre. Mais ne lui en déplaise, les choses n'allaient sûrement pas en rester là. L'Asahi s'en relèverait, j'y veillerai personnellement.

« Très, répliquai-je en relevant mes yeux dans les siens, étrangement joueurs. »

Un faible acquiescement de sa part suffit pour clore la discussion et je lui emboîtais vivement le pas, le regard fier et déterminé, prête à pénétrer de nouveau dans la fosse aux lions. Soit, je veillerai à me montrer digne pour l'image du journal. Je ne m'offusquerai, ni ne m'abaisserai à leur niveau. Que Neji se rassure, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et celui que je réserve à Uchiwa Sasuke n'en sera que plus glacial.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pianotant avec lenteur sur le clavier de mon ordinateur portable, je plissais de plus en plus les yeux, désirant plus que tout faire un petit somme, malgré la surcharge de travail qui m'attendait. Il me fallait rattraper mon retard accumulé du fait de cette maudite conférence de la veille, en plus de produire mes propres articles pour les expédier ensuite à l'imprimerie. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais pire qu'une épave ! Notre dîner entre filles avait été une réussite totale, hormis le saccage sur les légumes et la viande à force de coups de couteau rageurs, échappatoire de ma frustration et de ma rage. Heureusement que les mains expertes d'Hinata avaient su rattraper le coup… Et la bouteille de vin n'avait pas fait long feu, bien vite remplacée par un saké bien fermenté, que Temari avait rapporté « au cas où ». Les verres tantôt vides, tantôt remplis, avaient défilé à une telle vitesse qu'il m'avait été impossible de les compter, ou plutôt incapable. Seule Hinata avait fait preuve de retenue, égale à elle-même. J'aurais du en faire de même tiens, ça m'aurait évité cette impression de porter une pastèque à la place de la tête ! Temari ne devait pas en mener large non plus, nous resservant à chaque fois que je ruminais l'horreur subie de supporter la nonchalance de ce stupide Uchiwa.

Selon elle, j'avais été « au top ». Une fois que ce cauchemar fut terminé, je m'étais de nouveau ruée dans les toilettes pour laisser échapper un cri de rage, alors que Temari riait aux éclats en applaudissant ma prestation. Durant toute la soirée, elle n'avait pas cessé de vanter mes exploits, visiblement fière de moi. Le seul fait que j'eusse tenu tête à cette tête à claques l'avait ravie, en parfaite représentante des droits de la femme qu'elle était. Celle-là je vous jure… Son soi-disant avis d'experte était formel j'étais peut-être passée pour une gourde devant l'assemblée, il n'en restait pas moins que j'avais osé élever la voix contre l'un des hommes les plus influençables du monde journalistique. Selon ses dires, c'était _ça_, que tout le monde attendait avec impatience : assister à un clash verbal en direct live, pour mieux alimenter les potins et pimenter la scène. Et pourtant… Seuls les Dieux savaient combien il m'avait fallu fournir un effort quasi-surhumain pour me contrôler durant la seconde partie de la conférence, évitant soigneusement de tenir compte de la présence de mon rival à ma gauche. Le patron du Yomiuri Shimbun avait lui-même répondu à la majeure partie des questions, songeant probablement lui aussi qu'un seul écart suffisait amplement. Enfin ça, je n'en étais pas tout à fait convaincue. Après tout, nous parlions d'Hatake Kakashi. Aussi pourri jusqu'à la moelle que ne l'était son cher et tendre disciple.

Un profond bâillement s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je me penchais vers la pile de dossiers qui trônait à côté de mon ordinateur, cherchant vaguement celui qui m'intéressait. Bien que je me foutais totalement de savoir qu'une miteuse boîte de strip-tease avait été évacuée par erreur il y a deux nuits de cela – enfin, diplomatie oblige, je devais l'inclure dans ma rubrique. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et je sursautais, lâchant précipitamment la chemise rouge que je tenais dans ma main droite. Me rendant alors compte de ma connerie, je poussais un long gémissement plaintif en réalisant d'où provenait le bruit sourd qui venait brusquement de résonner dans la pièce.

« Bordel Temari ! vociférai-je en plaquant les mains sur mon crâne, complètement dépitée. Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !

— Evite de beugler s'il te plaît, j'ai suffisamment la tête fracassée comme ça…

— Ouais mais fais chier ! Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre sérieux ! »

Contournant mon bureau d'un pas rapide, je m'agenouillais et commençais à ramasser les feuilles éparpillées un peu partout avant de la fustiger d'un regard sombre, sans qu'elle ne réagisse le moins du monde.

« Tu pourrais au moins m'aider au lieu de rester plantée les bras croisés.

— C'est bon je viens ! lâcha-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller à son tour, pestant entre ses lèvres. La gueule de bois ne te réussit pas on dirait.

— Oh la ferme, répliquai-je à sa suite, esquissant un mince sourire narquois. La faute à qui ?

— Tu es une adulte tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentante Sakura. Je ne suis certainement pas responsable de ton état d'ébriété.

— Tss. Bon, et si tu me disais pourquoi tu débarques dans mon bureau à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne devrais pas être en plein rush ?

— Si, si, mais figure-toi que mon ordinateur m'a lâchée en pleine rédaction. J'ai dit au technicien qu'il avait intérêt à manier ses fesses s'il ne voulait pas que je lui fasse la misère.

— C'est vrai que tu es vachement impressionnante Temari…

— Evidemment que je le suis, comment crois-tu que j'arrive à me faire respecter de la populace masculine de cette entreprise ? »

Pouffant entre mes lèvres, je secouais la tête en songeant à notre première rencontre, me souvenant parfaitement de la manière dont elle avait incendié Lee qui m'avait accidentellement bousculée dans le couloir. Un simple échange visuel avait suffit pour me faire comprendre qu'elle serait non seulement une alliée de paire, mais aussi une amie sur qui j'allais pouvoir compter. Elle et moi nous ressemblions sur plusieurs critères, notamment sur ce côté grande gueule qu'elle arborait sans gêne. Elle faisait même partie des rares personnes à tenir tête à Neji, qui bizarrement la laisser se débrouiller. C'était sans nul doute ce qui faisait sa force et son charme, alors oui, elle méritait amplement son titre de féministe confirmée !

« Au fait, tu n'as pas entendu la rumeur qui circule depuis ce matin ?

— Hum ? fis-je en tournant la tête vers elle, arquant un sourcil de surprise. Laquelle ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est fondé, mais j'ai entendu des filles en parler en marchant vers ton bureau, commença-t-elle en amassant les feuilles les unes sur les autres. Il paraît que Neji a rendez-vous avec le grand manitou du Yomiuri. Ce matin. »

La seule référence à cet homme eut pour effet d'hérisser les poils de mon épiderme, et je serrais nerveusement ma mâchoire au souvenir d'une vague scène de mon passé. Inutile de repenser à cet épisode merdique de ma vie, ça ne ferait que détériorer davantage mon humeur déjà plus que massacrante.

« Tu es sûre ? Je suis pourtant certaine d'avoir entendu du bruit dans son bureau en arrivant ce matin.

— Justement, il devait sûrement se préparer pour le recevoir dans la matinée. Ça demande une certaine préparation psychologique de rencontrer un tel phénomène, tu es la mieux placée pour en témoigner…

— Attends, tu voudrais dire qu'Hatake Kakashi en personne se déplacerait ici ? m'exclamai-je en tordant mon cou dans sa direction, complètement abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Pour quelle raison ? On leur a pourtant donné ce qu'ils voulaient avec leur conférence à la noix ! maugréai-je entre mes dents, ressassant une énième fois les deux heures les plus pénibles de ma vie. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce binz à la con ? Ces requins n'en avaient-ils pas eu assez à se mettre sous la dent ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, profondément soûlée par les proportions démesurées que cette affaire prenait. Je me retrouvais à moitié sur la sélecte avec ces conneries ! Et rien ne laissait penser que ma carrière n'en subirait pas tôt ou tard les contrecoups. Je ne me sentirais jamais coupable d'avoir répondu à la provocation, oh ça non ! Mais je ne désirais pas non plus devenir la risée de tous les chroniqueurs de Tokyo, sans compter que certains devaient m'attendre de pied ferme. Quoi de mieux qu'une bourde monumentale pour s'accaparer le mérite et la célébrité du perdant.

« Si tu veux mon avis, reprit doucement Temari, toujours accroupie à mes côtés, ça sent le coup foireux.

— Pitié, ne dis pas ce genre de choses… gémis-je en priant intérieurement pour que rien ne survienne dans la matinée. Je n'en bave pas suffisamment comme ça ?

— Bah, ne te mine pas ! Si ça se trouve leur rendez-vous n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la conférence.

— Temari, tu viens juste de dire que ça sentait le roussi.

— Et qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de te répéter hier soir hein ? Tu as été parfaite Sakura ! Sur toute la ligne !

— Va faire comprendre ça à Neji ou à cet espèce de…

— Neji a un balai dans le cul de toute manière, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, manquant de me faire m'étouffer en étranglant mon rire. « Dérision » ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Quant à Uchiwa, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, et pour la énième fois Sakura, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoique ce soit ! Ne me dis pas qu'il te fait flipper quand même ?

— Tu veux rire ? marmonnai-je en ramenant une grosse pile de feuilles sur ma poitrine, soulagée d'avoir presque terminé de ramasser ce bazar. J'ai surtout une furieuse envie de lui foutre un bon coup de genou dans les couilles ouais !

— Je demande à voir. »

Ma tête se redressa brusquement à l'entente de cette voix et je lâchais un juron sur le coup, le haut de mon crâne ayant violemment heurté le bureau sous lequel j'étais agenouillée. Mes mains s'étaient instinctivement posées sur mon crâne endolori et je réalisais alors que tout ce que je venais de rassembler était de nouveau éparpillé sur le sol… Putain, mais qu'avais-je fait aux dieux pour mériter ça ? Pire, est-ce que je délirais ou bien…

« Sakura, couina Temari dans mon dos, alors que je demeurais encore amorphe. On voit tout ! »

Interloquée, je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouinait encore ? J'étais juste par terre, accroupie à quatre pattes, certes dans une position des plus suggestives mais… Attends voir.

« Si j'avais su que vous me réserveriez un tel accueil, je vous aurais rendu visite bien avant. »

OK. D'une, c'était bel et bien sa voix que j'avais reconnue et de deux, il… reluquait mes fesses. Plaquant mes mains sur ces dernières, je me reculais vivement et tournais la tête en direction de la personne qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, Hinata à sa gauche. Les bras croisés sur son torse, Uchiwa Sasuke me regardait, un rictus sous-entendu sur les lèvres. Rectification. Uchiwa Sasuke se foutait de ma gueule. Pour changer quoi.

« Vous appréciez la scène j'espère ?

— Vous êtes sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse ?

— Je ne crois pas non. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? murmurai-je sans douceur en me redressant, les joues cramoisies par la honte et la fureur, affligée de le voir ici.

— Ne vous énervez pas, j'ai simplement demandé à mademoiselle Hyuuga si elle pouvait me conduire jusqu'à votre bureau, répondit-il au tac au tac sur un ton désinvolte. J'étais curieux de voir dans quel environnement vous aviez l'habitude de travailler, voilà tout.

— Non, je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à errer dans les bureaux de l'Asahi ?

— C-C'est pour ça que je suis là Sakura, intervint alors Hinata d'une petite voix, presque gênée de nous interrompre. Euh, Neji m'a fait savoir que ta présence était requise à son rendez-vous avec messieurs Hatake et Uchiwa.

— Et mes articles ? Il me prend pour Wonder Woman ou quoi ?

— T'en fais pas, on va s'en charger avec Hinata. »

Surprise, je jetais un regard étonné à Temari qui semblait s'être relevée depuis belles lurettes déjà. Avais-je mal entendu ? Depuis quand Temari se proposait spontanément pour apporter son aide ? Jamais, je dis bien jamais, depuis que je suis arrivée à l'Asahi, je n'ai vu Temari filer un coup de main à quelqu'un, peu importe qui. On avait beau dire de Shikamaru et de sa perpétuelle flemmardise, elle n'était pas forcément mieux. Et elle n'en demeurait pas moins une amie formidable, seulement là, c'était juste totalement inhabituel de sa part. Je fronçais les sourcils, me rendant compte également de son brusque changement d'attitude. Son regard s'était nettement adouci, beaucoup plus fier aussi, comme si elle cherchait à défier ou plutôt à… impressionner. En l'occurrence notre visiteur du dimanche. Euh… sérieusement ?

« Je vois que vous êtes solidement épaulée par vos collègues, murmura ce dernier avant de se tourner vers ma voisine de droite. C'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la très célèbre Sabaku no Temari, ajouta t-il en courbant la nuque. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

— Vraiment ? répondit-elle en l'imitant vivement. Et bien, je vous retourne vos propos.

— Hn. J'ai, entre autres, beaucoup apprécié votre dernier sujet concernant l'évolution croissante de l'émancipation des femmes dans notre société.

— V-Vous l'avez lu ?

— J'y ai jeté un œil oui, acquiesça t-il en affichant un micro sourire charmeur, sûr de l'effet escompté. Les témoignages qui accompagnaient votre article m'ont permis de me rendre réellement compte du besoin de ces femmes de vouloir travailler, de donner libre court à leurs envies, leur désir de construire elles-mêmes leurs vies… On sent que vous avez planché à fond sur le sujet et que vous y avez mis du cœur. Je l'ai trouvé tout simplement excellent. »

Les joues de Temari prirent subitement une teinte écarlate et je l'entendis bafouiller en le remerciant, tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel, totalement blasée par la scène. Si une étiquette informant de la personnalité d'un individu était en permanence collée sur son front, pour Uchiwa, le mot « lèche-cul » y serait sans aucun doute inscrit. Je ne sais pas, je… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui apporter de la flatter ainsi ? Je veux dire, qu'on ne me fasse pas croire que ce type puisse s'intéresser une seule seconde aux trentenaires japonaises qui refusent le mariage…

« Peut-être pourrais-je vous laisser ma carte ? poursuivit-il sur sa lancée, franchissant les quelques pas qui nous séparaient, avant de fourrer la main dans sa poche pour en sortir ladite carte. Si jamais vous développez un autre sujet de ce genre, contactez-moi. Ce serait un réel plaisir de vous interviewer.

— B-Bien. J-Je n'y manquerai pas, balbutia Temari en attrapant le petit morceau de carton, rougissant de plus belle. »

Le rictus qu'esquissa Uchiwa à ce moment précis me renseigna un peu plus sur ses réelles motivations, et je laissais échapper un soupir, me demandant comment je pouvais encore être choquée par ses manigances. Son petit numéro de charme opérait parfaitement sur elle, et il l'avait parfaitement compris. L'interviewer mon œil ! Dans une chambre d'hôtel peut-être ? Son visage se tourna légèrement dans ma direction et les traits de son sourire s'élargirent un peu plus, alors que je lui jetais un profond regard méprisant. Quel sale type.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile que je vous laisse ma carte, _mademoiselle Haruno_.

— Heureuse de voir qu'un cerveau comme le vôtre arrive à fonctionner normalement. Dommage que ce ne soit pas régulier.

— Dommage que vous ne montriez votre réel mordant qu'en privé. Ça vous éviterait d'autres humiliations à l'avenir. »

Mon regard cilla devant son allusion et je grinçais des dents, à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Puis un petit raclement de gorge se fit alors entendre dans son dos.

« P-Pardon de vous déranger, mais il est déjà dix heures passées, murmura Hinata d'une petite voix, son regard passant sur nous à tour de rôle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur Uchiwa, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'au bureau de monsieur Hyuuga.

— C'est très aimable de votre part mademoiselle Hyuuga, mais ne vous dérangez pas pour si peu, répondit l'intéressé en courbant brièvement le dos. Mademoiselle Haruno va m'y conduire, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta t-il en me lançant un faux sourire amical. »

« _T'éjecter illico de mon bureau ouais !_ »

« Mais avec plaisir monsieur Uchiwa, me forçai-je à répondre avec le même sarcasme. Puis-je vous demander de m'attendre dans le couloir ? J'ai une petite affaire à régler.

— Bien sûr. Mademoiselle Sabaku no, murmura t-il en s'inclinant. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt.

— Comptez sur moi monsieur Uchiwa, répondit-elle tout aussi poliment, les joues toujours aussi pivoine. »

Un petit air satisfait apparut de nouveau sur son visage et je lui jetais un énième regard mauvais tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Cette dernière enfin refermée, je tournais mon visage vers Temari et constatais avec frustration sa mine hébétée, comme si elle flottait sur son petit nuage. Hé ho, ce n'est qu'un petit merdeux, pas de quoi s'extasier !

« Traîtresse ! vociférai-je entre mes dents, sentant Hinata sursauter à ma gauche. Bon sang Temari, tu peux m'expliquer ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Depuis quand tu joues les effarouchées devant un membre du sexe opposé ? Et puis… Uchiwa ! Uchiwa Sasuke bordel !

— Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu rester de marbre face à un homme de sa trempe ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est aussi… aussi…

— Débile ?

— Mais non ! Aussi sexy putain ! Ce type a la plus belle paire de fesses que j'ai jamais vue ! »

Et voilà, elle aussi avait mordu à l'hameçon. J'aurais beau chercher toutes les explications les plus rationnelles qui soient, je ne comprendrais jamais comment il s'y prend pour les avoir toutes à ses pieds. Soit, la nature l'avait gâté sur tous les aspects – hormis dans la caboche – mais de là à s'enflammer pour lui… non quoi. Il n'en restait pas moins Uchiwa Sasuke, crétin de première catégorie !

« Tu crains. Hein Hinata, pas vrai qu'elle craint ?

— Euh… je…

— Enfin Sakura ! explosa Temari, roulant des yeux. Que je sache, j'ai encore le droit de le trouver à mon goût, non ?

— Fais ce qui te chante, mais tu te plantes lourdement si tu penses qu'il était sincère. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'a fait les yeux doux ?

— C'est toi qui te fais des fausses idées sur ses intentions. Il m'a simplement complimentée, et si jamais nous nous revoyions, ça sera uniquement d'un point de vue professionnel. Rien d'autre.

— Evidemment, ricanai-je entre mes lèvres. Je constate juste qu'il t'a eue sur toute la ligne, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses t'abaisser à ce point pour un homme comme lui.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui voues une haine sans vergogne que tout le monde doit en faire autant Sakura. Je ne cautionne absolument pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un mauvais fond non plus. Qui plus est je… Oh mais oui ! s'écria-t-elle subitement en me lançant un petit coup d'œil. Ça ne peut être que ça !

— C'est ce que je dis, tu es tombée dans le panneau.

— Mais non, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu fais tout un plat de cette histoire. »

Arquant un sourcil, j'attendais qu'elle finisse sa phrase lorsqu'elle émit un petit rire, sous-entendant quelque chose de probablement grotesque. Je dis ça car c'est typiquement le genre de ricanement qu'on peut avoir dans ce genre de situation.

« En réalité, tu es juste _jalouse_ à l'idée que je puisse le revoir en tête à tête hein ? ajouta-t-elle en arborant un sourire fugace. C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu crains vraiment Temari.

— Allez, je plaisante Sakura ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'engueuler de cette manière !

— C'est à toi d'être davantage sur tes gardes, rétorquai-je en soufflant, exténuée et dépitée par ce qui m'attendait. J'y vais, et laissez tomber les articles, je les bâclerais à mon retour.

— Tu es sûre Sakura ? me demanda Hinata d'une voix douce, tandis que je m'avançais vers la porte. Je peux t'en préparer quelques uns si tu veux.

— Merci beaucoup Hinata, mais tu n'as pas à t'occuper de mes corvées. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

— Amuse-toi bien ! entendis-je répliquer dans mon dos, me faisant grincer des dents. »

Tournant la poignée, j'ouvris rapidement la porte et la refermai aussitôt, avant de croiser le regard d'encre mesquin.

« Je ne veux pas entendre quoique ce soit sortir de votre bouche, suis-je assez claire ?

— Très. Allons-y maintenant. »

J'eus à peine le temps de faire vingt centimètres qu'il m'emboîtait déjà le pas, m'incitant à le suivre en lorgnant son dos, le regard déconcerté. Comment se faisait-il qu'il connaisse aussi bien le chemin qui menait au bureau de Neji ? Plusieurs regards curieux se braquèrent dans notre direction tandis que nous avancions, et j'esquissais un maigre sourire à Lee qui m'affubla de son éternel sourire, le pouce levé en signe de réussite. Si seulement la chance pouvait être de mon côté cette fois-ci, ça m'arrangerait bien… La porte du bureau de mon patron se dressa enfin devant nous et j'en profitais pour stopper Uchiwa d'une tape à l'épaule, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour m'interroger du regard.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je voulais simplement clarifier une petite chose avec vous avant d'entrer dans ce bureau. Si l'idée de mettre mademoiselle Sabaku no dans votre lit a traversé votre petite tête vide, je vous conseille dès à présent de l'oublier. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

— C'est là que je suis censé vous remercier de cette mise en garde stupide ?

— Faites ce que bon vous semble Uchiwa, du moment que vous vous fourrez bien ça dans le crâne.

— Serait-ce votre jalousie qui parle mademoiselle Haruno ? murmura t-il, dans un petit sourire taquin qui me fit froncer les sourcils, sentant mes joues chauffer. Désireriez-vous un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec moi ?

— Non merci, plutôt mourir que d'avoir à vous supporter individuellement ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

— Cela doit faire pourtant deux minutes que nous discutons tous les deux, me fit-il remarquer en désignant la montre à son poignet. Heureux de constater que vous êtes toujours en vie.

— Votre sarcasme me donnerait presque envie de pleurer.

— Autant que votre froideur à mon égard je présume. Enfin, tout ça n'aura bientôt plus d'importance, ajouta t-il sous mon regard perplexe, avant de reprendre sa marche en direction du bureau de Neji. »

Interloquée par sa dernière phrase, je parvins à le rattraper avant qu'il ne cogne contre la porte en bois, m'interposant devant lui pour l'arrêter dans son geste, mon regard se heurtant au sien, légèrement surpris. La proximité de nos visages ne me gênerait probablement pas autant si ses prunelles n'étaient pas aussi attractives, me transperçant littéralement sans que je ne puisse m'en détourner. Temari avait raison. Déglutissant avec difficulté, je desserrais la mâchoire, bien décidée à lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Que voulez-vous dire par _tout ça n'aura bientôt plus d'importance_ ? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec votre visite ? »

Le sourire en coin qui se dessina alors sur la commissure de ses lèvres me fit légèrement froncer les sourcils, toujours aussi désabusée par la situation. Et je me ratatinais davantage sur moi-même lorsqu'il inclina légèrement la tête, son regard me balayant un peu plus. Déjà qu'il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie, là, il me surplombait. A peine dix centimètres nous séparaient. Un léger parfum suave commençait peu à peu à engourdir mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entrouvre les lèvres, son regard impénétrable plongé dans le mien. Mon cœur cognait un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine, pire, il s'affolait. Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi mon corps se mettait-il dans cet état ?

« Croyez-moi Sakura, murmura t-il doucement, sans détourner un seul instant son regard du mien. Bientôt, nous serons encore plus proches que vous ne le pensez. »

Est-ce la chaleur étouffante qui règne dans ce couloir qui me fait délirer, ou bien le timbre de sa voix avait légèrement quelque chose d'érotique ? Attends, comme si c'était ça le plus important. Nous ? Proches ? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et je forçais mon corps à se décaler sur le côté en sentant sa main sur mon épaule, tandis que mon esprit cogitait sur les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. J'entendis à peine son poing cogner doucement contre le battant de la porte, me souvenant subitement d'une phrase lancée à la va-vite.

_Si tu veux mon avis, ça sent le coup foireux_.

Oui. Temari avait définitivement raison.

* * *

Bien sûr, comme d'ordinaire, mon côté sadique n'a pas changé d'un pouce 8D et oui, je coupe le chapitre au moment où on aurait pu savoir, mais bon, vous me connaissez depuis le temps, c'est pas demain la veille que je changerais 8)

Il y a des multitudes de possibilités pour la suite des évènements, mais je ne doute pas que vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce qui se trame… En tout cas, sachez au moins une chose : j'ai bien l'intention de rendre Sasuke aussi prétentieux et détestable qu'il ne l'est dans le manga. Ah, je suis toujours aussi fan de lui hein, mais je ne vais pas non plus le rendre gnian gnian à courtiser Sakura avec des fleurs à la main et des petits yeux de chaton. Un con reste con, point.

J'ose espérer que vous me pardonnerez ce retard, et que vous avez appréciez votre lecture. Promis, je mettrais moins de temps à poster la suite ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de lire vos avis, et surtout de pouvoir y répondre, c'est notre tremplin de communication un peu :v

D'énormes bisouilles à vous toutes, votre très désirée Mireba-gougoule-chan !


End file.
